Naruto, Necromancer Baru
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Peristiwa di masa lalu terjadi lagi. Mengancam para penyihir di dunia sihir, tepatnya di kota Fairy. Penyihir jahat berkekuatan kegelapan yang disebut "Necromancer" muncul kembali. Naruto diam-diam akan mengancam para penghuni Fairy Magic School. Tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa Naruto-lah si Necromancer baru tersebut. Fic request for Rushifa.
1. Naruto, Necromancer baru

Fairy Magic Academy.

Itulah sebuah nama sekolah sihir yang sangat terkenal di dunia sihir ini, terletak tepat di pusat kota kecil yang bernama _**"Fairy"**_. Kota kecil yang ditinggali para penyihir. Dimana kau bisa menemukan pemukiman penduduk yang terbuat dari kayu dan juga bisa menemukan berbagai jenis makhluk sihir yang tinggal di _**"hutan Kematian."**_

Kehidupan di dunia sihir ini bisa dibilang sangatlah normal karena sebagian penduduknya beraktifitas seperti yang dilakukan para penduduk normal (yang bukan penyihir). Sebagian yang lainnya (penyihir), beraktifitas tidak normal. Menjadi perbedaan yang menjadi tabu di sana.

Para penduduk yang bukan penyihir, biasanya memilih tinggal di kota besar, dan para penduduk yang penyihir, biasanya memilih tinggal di desa atau kota kecil. Mereka hidup terpisah tanpa mengganggu antara satu sama yang lainnya. Padahal sama-sama hidup di dunia sihir.

Jadi, bagi yang ingin sekolah normal, maka masuk ke sekolah normal. Sebaliknya bagi yang ingin sekolah tak biasa, maka masuk ke sekolah sihir.

Pilihan satu-satunya bagi yang ingin menjadi penyihir, maka memilih masuk ke Fairy Magic School tersebut. Karena di sanalah, para penyihir berkumpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erza**

 **Genre: adventure/supranatural/romance/humor**

 **Rating: M (untuk adegan kekerasan dan semacamnya. Tidak ada lemon ataupun lime)**

 **Setting: dunia sihir (AU)**

 **Jumat, 4 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring fic ini adalah:**

 **Mighty Long Fall by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Rushifa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO, NECROMANCER BARU**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Naruto, Necromancer baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran yang membosankan.

Itulah keluhan yang selalu terlontarkan dari hati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu. Kedua mata biru yang terlihat bosan. Tiga guratan halus tercetak di dua pipinya. Wajahnya juga ikut terlihat bosan, saat duduk dengan lesu di bangkunya sendiri.

Betapa tidak, hari ini pelajaran tentang sejarah sihir yang sedang diterangkan oleh sang guru. Beberapa murid sampai tertidur dibuatnya karena sang guru terus berceramah panjang lebar seperti mendongeng untuk anak kecil. Bahkan sampai membuat laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu terkantuk-kantuk dibuatnya.

"Huh... Membosankan... Sampai kapan Sensei akan berhenti bercerita?" celetuk gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di depan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Sssst... Diam, Lucy. Nanti didengar sama Anko-sensei lho. Kau tahu betapa galaknya dia," timpal gadis berambut merah yang duduk di samping Lucy tapi dipisahkan dengan sebuah gang.

"Iya, Erza. Aku tahu kok."

"Makanya diam dulu."

"Tapi... Lihat itu si Salamander."

"Huh... Memangnya kenapa!?"

Erza dan Lucy sama-sama memandang ke arah laki-laki berambut merah muda yang duduk di depan mereka, persisnya di depan meja Lucy.

DOEEENG!

Salamander alias Natsu Dragneel, seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda, sedang asyik tidur di atas meja seperti kucing. Ditambah dengkurannya yang begitu keras sehingga sukses membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Grok... Grok... Grok...," begitulah suara dengkuran Natsu.

Melihat itu, sang guru perempuan yang berambut hitam diikat ponytail - Mitarashi Anko - merasa geram dan memunculkan toa dari tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Natsu.

"HEI, BANGUN! SAATNYA ISTIRAHAT SIANG!" teriak Anko dengan menggunakan toa.

"AH...!?" Natsu tiba-tiba terbangun dan melompat turun dari atas meja serta mengepalkan dua tinju ke udara untuk melampiaskan rasa gembiranya."YEAAAAH! AKHIRNYA ISTIRAHAT SIANG TIBA JUGA!"

BATS!

Natsu hendak melangkahkan kakinya tapi dia malah tertarik ke belakang karena kerah baju seragamnya dicengkeram kuat oleh Anko. Natsu menyadari aura membunuh yang merayap-rayap di belakang tubuhnya.

"Dragneel-san, kau mau kemana?" tanya Anko dengan nada yang terkesan berat.

"Eh...?!" dengan gerakan patah-patah, Natsu menoleh ke belakang."A-Anko-sensei...!?"

Sang guru menatap Natsu dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan bagaikan monster.

Lalu...

DUAK!

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka!

Natsu ditendang Anko sampai keluar dari kelas 10-C itu. Sehingga Natsu terkapar di lantai lorong, dalam keadaan tidak elit alias menungging.

"Aduuuh...," keluh Natsu yang malang karena merasa kesakitan pada wajahnya yang mencium lantai.

Alhasil, semuanya pun tercengang plus sweatdrop di kepala masing-masing.

Menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya sehabis mengeluarkan serangga pengganggu itu, Anko menghelakan napas leganya. Ia berdiri tepat di mulut pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Satu orang yang tidak berguna, sudah disingkirkan. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!"

GRAAAK!

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya karena Anko menggunakan sihir untuk menutupnya. Sementara para murid lainnya saling memasang wajah pucat. Bahkan yang hampir ketiduran tadi, sampai melek dibuatnya.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak takut melihat keganasan sang guru yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tadi. Ia dengan santainya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang ditahan di atas mejanya.

'Benar-benar membosankan jika menghadapi pelajaran sejarah sihir ini. Ayolah, cepatlah bel istirahat berbunyi!' batin Naruto yang menggerakkan telunjuk kirinya di atas meja.

Pelajaran sejarah sihir dimulai lagi. Anko sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Ia berceloteh panjang lagi tanpa memperhatikan titik dan koma di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Semua murid membatin massal.

'Huh... Membosankan...'

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Dengan penuh semangat, Anko bercerita tentang sejarah sihir itu.

Dahulu kala, sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu, dunia sihir pernah terancam oleh penyihir jahat yang bisa mengendalikan roh. Sebutan penyihir jahat itu adalah _**"Necromancer"**_. Dengan kekuatan kegelapannya yang begitu hebat, dia bisa memanggil orang mati atau menghidupkan orang mati. Penduduk kota Fairy yang menjadi korban atas kekuatannya yang mengerikan ini, menjadi ketakutan dan membuat para penyihir menjadi panik dan pada akhirnya bersatu untuk mengalahkannya.

Necromancer itu berhasil dikalahkan. Sebelum dia mati, dia sempat berpesan akan mewariskan kekuatannya pada seseorang yang terpilih. Seseorang yang terpilih itulah yang akan meneruskan kekuatannya agar bisa membalas dendam pada para penyihir yang telah membunuhnya. Setelah itu, dia mati karena terbakar oleh sihir cahaya pemusnah oleh seorang _**"Sage"**_ yang bersatu dengan para penyihir lainnya.

Mendengar cerita terakhir yang dibeberkan Anko, sanggup membuka kedua mata murid-murid itu lebar-lebar. Mereka menjadi terdiam dan sangat penasaran tentang _**"Necromancer"**_ itu. Mulai memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan cerita Anko selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba...

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Bel istirahat siang pada akhirnya berbunyi juga. Semua murid berkata kompak kecuali Naruto.

"Yaaaah... Selesai..."

Anko tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk buku tebalnya di dadanya.

"Ya sudah, jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Akan saya sambung di pertemuan berikutnya. Silahkan keluar untuk beristirahat sekarang!"

"Baik, Sensei!"

Para murid menjawab kompak sekali lagi. Anko mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

GRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menutup dengan sendirinya. Keheningan pun melanda kelas 10-C itu.

Satu detik kemudian, terjadilah keributan yang sangat menggelegar di dalam kelas 10-C tersebut.

"ASYIIIK! ISTIRAHAT! ISTIRAHAT!" seru laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di dua pipinya, diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba."Naruto, ayo kita makan di kantin!"

"Iya. Aku sudah lapar nih," sahut laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat satu seperti bentuk nenas, diketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"YOOO, DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG MEMBARA! KAU HARUS IKUT DENGAN KAMI, NARUTO!" teriak laki-laki berambut hitam model bob dan bermata bulat hitam besar, diketahui bernama Rock Lee.

"Dobe, ayo cepat!" paksa laki-laki berambut hitam raven yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ikut. Kalian saja yang pergi," jawab Naruto yang langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menyelonong pergi dari hadapan teman-temannya.

DOOONG!

Semua teman yang mengerubungi tempat duduk Naruto, langsung membatu. Menyaksikan kepergian Naruto dengan bingung. Sementara kelompok Erza juga ikut menyaksikan interaksi mereka.

Hening.

Yang terdengar adalah suara sahut-sahutan dari orang-orang yang masih ada di kelas itu. Cuma Naruto sendiri yang baru keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya saling pandang karena merasakan perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto lebih banyak menyendiri daripada berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Naruto?

"Naruto kenapa ya?" Kiba bengong sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya.

"Iya. Akhir-akhir ini dia menghindar dari kita," Shikamaru memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa dia punya seorang gadis yang disukai? Makanya dia menghindari kita seperti itu," Lee mencoba menerka.

"Bukan. Dobe tidak menyukai seorang gadis akhir-akhir ini," Sasuke menggeleng kuat.

"Apalagi perkataannya terkesan ketus begitu...," tambah laki-laki yang berbadan gendut, diketahui bernama Akamichi Chouji."Mungkin dia punya masalah yang serius sehingga dia ingin sendirian dulu daripada berkumpul dengan kita."

Semua mata lelaki itu tertuju pada Chouji yang sedang asyik makan keripik kentang.

"Oh iya, benar juga," Kiba mengangguk.

"Tumben kau mengatakan hal yang hebat, Chouji. Kau bukan hanya gendut, tapi... Hmph!?" Lee memutuskan perkataannya saat mulutnya dibekap oleh Shikamaru dari belakang.

"A-APA KATAMU, LEE!?" wajah Chouji menjadi menggelap dan meremas bungkusan keripik kentangnya dengan kuat."AKU TIDAK GENDUT!"

Mendadak, terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat, mengguncang kelas itu.

WHUUUUSH!

Lee terlempar akibat ditinju oleh kepalan tangan Chouji yang membesar. Kemudian Lee menabrak atap kelas hingga bolong dan terbang melayang jauh sampai ke langit sana.

TIIING!

Lee menghilang ditelan awan bagaikan bintang. Orang-orang yang ada di kelas itu, ternganga dibuatnya.

"Wah, hebat!" Lucy kagum akan kehebatan sihir Chouji, masih duduk di bangkunya."Aku rasa dia bisa menang saat pertandingan duel antar penyihir nanti."

"Ya, bisa dibilang Chouji adalah calon 'Sorcerer' yang hebat," Erza bersidekap dada sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Hmm... Aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu, Chouji," gumam laki-laki berambut hitam yang menyilangkan kakinya sambil duduk di bangkunya sendiri, diketahui bernama Gray Fullbuster.

Perhatian semua orang masih tertuju pada Chouji. Chouji yang menghelakan napasnya dan kembali memakan keripik kentangnya yang didapatkannya secara gaib. Teman-temannya masih bengong memperhatikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lorong sana, tepatnya di lantai yang paling puncak di sekolah sihir tersebut.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tengah berjalan di lorong itu. Lorong yang begitu sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya kusut. Sorot kedua matanya sangat sayu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang hitam sekolahnya. Langkahnya gontai. Pikirannya kembali kacau akan cerita tentang _**"Necromancer"**_ yang dibeberkan sang guru.

Dia telah mendengar Necromancer itu sebelumnya. Necromancer merujuk pada penyihir yang berkekuatan sihir hitam dan menjadi ancaman yang sangat besar di dunia sihir ini. Necromancer itu dahulunya ada sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, Necromancer itu sudah mati karena dibakar hidup-hidup dengan kekuatan para penyihir yang bersatu.

Di zaman sekarang, Necromancer itu tidak ada lagi. Dunia sihir menjadi aman dan damai. Para penyihir dan para manusia biasa hidup terpisah, tanpa mengganggu antara satu sama lainnya. Tidak ada ancaman besar yang begitu mengerikan seperti dulu.

Dunia sihir seperti ini, hanya ada beberapa jenis penyihir yang diakui seperti Witch, Wizard, Warlock, Encharter, Magician, Alchemist, Sage, Shaman, dan Seer.

 _ **Witch atau Witchcraft**_ adalah penyihir wanita yang menggunakan magic dalam bentuk roh netral atau bisa juga kutukan. Tapi, magic-nya itu digunakan sebagai _**"Black Magic"**_ alias untuk niat yang buruk, dia ini rivalnya Wizard.

 _ **Wizard**_ adalah penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatan roh, spirit bahkan juga bisa menyihir benda-benda di sekitarnya. Beberapa juga menggunakan gulungan atau kertas (spellbooks) untuk sihirnya.

 _ **Warlock**_ adalah penyihir yang hampir mirip dengan Witch, bedanya mereka menggunakan roh atau spirit yang memang jahat yang digunakan untuk kekuatan mereka, berbeda dengan Witch yang menggunakan spirit netral tapi disalahgunakan. Juga bisa men-summon makhluk jahat dari dunia lain dan para iblis. Sebutan Warlock itu sendiri lebih sering untuk penyihir laki-laki yang jahat, pengkhianat, atau pembunuh.

 _ **Sorcerer**_ adalah penyihir yang belajar bidang atau _ **"jurusan"**_ magic yang lain, seperti elemental magic, seperti es, api, listrik dan lain-lain. Dapat menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa membaca sebuah mantra.

 _ **Enchanter**_ adalah penyihir yang lebih memanipulasi pikiran lawan seperti mematuhi perintah, dan lain-lain. Mereka juga penyihir yang bisa memberi nasib baik atau buruk ke seseorang, juga dapat memberi ilusi dan halusinasi. Jadi bisa dibilang kemampuannya lebih ke spirit-body si lawan.

 _ **Alchemist**_ adalah penyihir tapi juga ahli kimia. Kemampuannya yang paling menonjol adalah bisa membuat berbagai macam ramuan, potion, pelet dan sebagainya. Mirip seperti farmasi.

 _ **Magician**_ adalah penyihir yang tidak begitu memiliki kemampuan khusus, dia hanya orang yang bisa menggunakan magic skala kecil saja. Juga jago melakukan trik dan manipulasi.

 _ **Sage**_ adalah tingkat tertinggi dari Wizard. Kemampuannya tentu lebih powerful daripada Wizard. Beberapa di antaranya memiliki kemampuan menjinakkan hewan dan beberapa kemampuan elemental Sorcerer.

 _ **Shaman**_ adalah penyihir yang berasal dari beberapa klan tertentu. Biasanya sebelum mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dia melakukan ritual dulu. Kemampuannya yang paling sering itu ramalan dan penyembuhan tradisional.

 _ **Seer**_ adalah penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan yang paling utamanya adalah melihat masa depan. Sering juga disebut _ **"Oracle."**_

Para murid yang lulus dari Fairy Magic Akademy tersebut, juga akan mendapatkan _ **"titel"**_ atau sebutan penyihir yang diakui itu, berdasarkan kemampuan sihir yang mereka kuasai. Tapi, kebanyakan mereka memiliki kekuatan Elemental Magic, ada juga beberapa di antaranya tidak memiliki kekuatan Elemental Magic.

Lalu setiap enam bulan sekali, akan diadakan pertandingan duel antar penyihir di Fairy Magic Academy tersebut, dimana semua murid akan bertarung untuk mempraktekkan sejauh mana kemampuan sihir mereka berkembang. Itu juga sekaligus menempuh ujian praktek ketika tiba waktunya ujian semester sekolah.

Tiga bulan lagi, ujian semester sekolah akan tiba, para murid dituntut untuk rajin belajar agar bisa meningkatkan kemampuan sihir mereka. Jika kemampuan sihir mereka tidak berkembang, maka mereka dinyatakan sebagai _ **"murid yang gagal"**_ dan akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah sihir tersebut.

Begitulah peraturannya jika kau bersekolah di sana. Kau akan berpakaian seragam serba ungu-kehitaman. Libur pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Jam sekolahnya hanya sampai pada pukul 12 siang.

Adegan beralih pada Naruto yang tetap berjalan di lorong lantai puncak sekolah itu dan menemukan tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Namun, niatnya menjadi batal pada saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"...!" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya saat bertemu seseorang yang berjubah hitam itu, lalu berjalan mundur ke belakang.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu tidak menginjak lantai, tapi melayang-layang di udara. Tubuhnya itu tembus pandang, lebih dikatakan ia berwujud roh.

Saking bergetarnya, Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi takutnya dan berkata dengan gugup.

"Si-Siapa kau!?"

Wajah yang tersembunyi di balik tudung jubah hitam itu, menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku adalah kakekmu."

"Ka-Kakekku!?"

"Ya. Ayah dari ayahmu."

"A-Ayah dari ayahku!?"

"Iya," sosok berjubah hitam itu mengangguk."Sudah tiba saatnya kau menunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Teruskanlah jejak perjuanganku. Kau harus membalas kematianku ini pada orang-orang yang telah membunuhku waktu itu."

"Mak-Maksudmu apa?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang Necromancer yang sudah mati sejak 16 tahun yang lalu? Necromancer itu adalah aku."

"...!"

Naruto terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Ekspresinya sangat syok.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kau Necromancer yang mati itu!?" sambung Naruto lagi.

"Ya. Seperti yang diceritakan gurumu tadi. Aku mati karena dibakar dengan sihir cahaya pemusnah milik seorang Sage yang bersatu dengan para penyihir lainnya. Tapi, aku sempat berpesan akan mewariskan kekuatanku pada seseorang yang terpilih. Lalu seseorang yang terpilih itu..."

Memutuskan perkataannya sejenak, sosok berjubah hitam itu menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Matanya bersinar kehitaman.

"Kaulah Necromancer yang berikutnya, Uzumaki Naruto! Aku memilihmu untuk mewarisi kekuatanku!"

"... A-Apa!? Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak akan menerima kekuatan jahat ini!"

"Percuma saja. Inilah takdirmu, cucuku. Kekuatan Necromancer telah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu saat kau masih dalam kandungan ibumu. Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan kau juga tidak tahu bahwa kaulah yang menyebabkan ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu. Karena itu, ayahmu membuangmu ke jalanan. Ayahmu mengetahui kaulah Necromancer berikutnya, tapi karena kau jugalah, ayahmu terbunuh. Kau menjadi anak yatim piatu sekarang. Kaulah penyebab kematian orang tuamu."

"...!"

Mengetahui kebenaran itu, sungguh membuat Naruto semakin syok saja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tapi perlahan-lahan rasa amarah menguasai hatinya.

FWAAAATS!

Tangan kanan Naruto bercahaya kemerahan dan kemudian diarahkan pada sosok berjubah hitam itu. Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa membaca mantra sihir karena Naruto diakui sebagai calon "Sorcerer" yang hebat.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA ITU! ITU TIDAK BENAR! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH ORANG TUAKU! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

BWOOOOOSH!

Tangan kanan Naruto mengobarkan api, dan langsung memanjang seperti lidah. Serangan lidah api itu meluncur cepat ke arah sosok berjubah hitam itu.

WHUUUSH!

Serangan Naruto lewat begitu saja dan menembus tubuh tak kasat mata itu. Sosok berjubah hitam itu terbang secepat kilat menuju Naruto.

Naruto terperanjat dan ingin menghindar, tapi tidak bisa.

Pada akhirnya, sosok berjubah hitam itu sukses masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun tumbang secara perlahan-lahan ke belakang.

BRUK!

Naruto pun terkapar dalam keadaan terlentang. Tak sadarkan diri karena sosok berjubah hitam itu telah masuk untuk menguasai hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya. Dia akan menjadi jahat atas perintah sosok berjubah hitam yang mengaku sebagai kakeknya. Dia tidak akan bisa membantah perintah kakeknya itu.

Maka dimulailah kemunculan Necromancer yang akan mengancam dunia sihir lagi. Naruto yang menjadi Necromancer berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Tahap prolog dulu.**

 **Silakan beri review atas pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Barulah saya lanjutkan jika ada waktu luang lagi.**

 **Kekuatan para karakter yang muncul di fic ini tidak sama di canonnya. Sebagian besar adalah kekuatan karangan saya sendiri.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 5 Agustus 2017**


	2. Berusaha menjadi kuat

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Single pairing: Naruto x Erza**

 **Genre: adventure/supranatural/romance/humor**

 **Rating: M (untuk adegan kekerasan dan semacamnya. Tidak ada lemon ataupun lime)**

 **Setting: dunia sihir (AU)**

 **Selasa, 8 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring fic ini adalah:**

 **Mighty Long Fall by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO, NECROMANCER BARU**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Berusaha menjadi kuat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun ketika otaknya kembali berkoneksi dengan alam sekitar. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan menyadari suara seseorang yang hinggap di gendang telinganya.

"Naruto..."

Kedua matanya baru separuh terbuka, ia menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati wajah seorang gadis. Gadis yang berambut merah muda pendek dan berpakaian seragam khas Fairy Magic Akademy yang berwarna serba hitam-ungu. Dia adalah...

"Sa-Sakura..."

Haruno Sakura, gadis bermata hijau itu, tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang kusut. Merasa senang karena sudah menyadarkan Naruto.

"Syukurlah... Kau tidak apa-apa."

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Dengan dibantu Sakura, dia bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan memilih duduk di lantai dulu, masih di dekat tangga menuju ke atap sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto yang tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pingsan," jawab Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Aku pingsan?"

"Iya. Kebetulan aku mencarimu karena Asuma-sensei ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat kaget pas menemukan kau tergeletak di sini. Makanya aku menyadarkanmu dengan kekuatanku."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya dan masih merasakan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Padahal arwah Necromancer sudah merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak merasakannya.

Sakura si calon Alchemist, memaklumi keadaan Naruto sekarang dan berkata.

"Apa sebaiknya kau beristirahat di UKS saja?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu, kau minta izin saja pada Kepala Sekolah agar kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah. Sakura menghelakan napas leganya.

"Oh iya, kau bilang Asuma-sensei ingin menemuiku, kan?"

"Iya."

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke sana?"

"Bisa."

Sakura mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke sana sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di halaman dalam sekolah yang sangat luas, tampak seorang pria berambut hitam dan berpakaian khas penyihir serba keunguan. Di sela-sela mulutnya, terdapat sebatang rokok yang menyala. Ia sedang bersidekap dada dan menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri di depan matanya.

Sakura yang mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke sini, langsung pergi ke tempat guru yang menunggunya. Dia akan belajar untuk mengembangkan kemampuan sihirnya agar menjadi seorang Alchemist yang sangat hebat.

Di Fairy Magic Akademy atau bisa disingkat menjadi _**"FMA"**_ ini, setiap murid akan mendapatkan bimbingan dari guru yang memiliki kesamaan dengan kekuatan sihir mereka. Misalnya kau memiliki elemental magic api, maka kau akan dibimbing dengan guru yang memiliki elemental magic api. Kau harus belajar dengan gurumu sampai kau benar-benar menguasainya. Jika kau telah terlatih untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu, kau bisa berkesempatan untuk naik tingkat melalui pertandingan duel antar penyihir. Apalagi jika kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu, maka kau akan diberi gelar sebagai _**"Penyihir Terhebat di FMA."**_

Intinya jika kau berlatih menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan gurumu, kau bisa mengatur waktu latihan semaumu bersama guru, karena latihan ini harus dilakukan di luar jam sekolah. Ketika di jam sekolah, kau akan mengikuti pelajaran tentang teori sihir oleh guru-guru yang berbeda di kelasmu. Kau akan bercampur baur dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang berbeda denganmu.

Begitulah sistem pembelajaran yang diterapkan di FMA. Apakah kau sudah mengerti?

Baiklah, titik fokus cerita diarahkan pada Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan gurunya.

"Jadi, kita latihan sekarang, Asuma-sensei?" tanya Naruto yang tidak sabaran.

"Ya, sesuai yang kau minta kemarin itu, aku akan mengajarimu tentang menggunakan elemen sihir angin...," jawab Asuma yang mengeluarkan rokoknya dan memegang rokoknya dengan tangan kanannya."Aku akui kau cukup hebat karena menguasai elemen sihir api yang diajarkan Kurenai-sensei itu hanya dalam waktu sebulan saja. Aku rasa kau pasti bisa menguasai elemen sihir angin itu dengan cepat pula."

"Hehehe... Itu sudah pasti, Sensei! Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menguasai elemen sihir angin. Sesuai yang dikatakan Kurenai-sensei, aku memiliki unsur elemen sihir angin, makanya aku disuruh untuk dilatih olehmu, Sensei."

"Hahaha... Aku tahu itu."

"Jadi, kita bisa latihan sekarang, Sensei?"

"Tentu."

"YEAAAH! AKU AKAN BERUSAHA KERAS, DATEBAYOOO!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto sangat bersemangat. Membuat Asuma tertawa senang melihatnya dan segera memulai latihan untuk mengajarkan jurus elemen sihir angin itu.

Asuma yang merupakan Sorcerer, yang menguasai elemen sihir angin dan asap, mengeluarkan jurus elemen sihir angin yang paling dasar tanpa membaca sebuah mantra. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan pelan.

WHUUUSH!

Terciptalah hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa halaman dalam sekolah itu. Semua jenis tanaman yang ada di sana, menari-nari seiring irama angin yang bertiup lembut. Bahkan membuat rambut dan pakaian dua orang itu berkibar-kibar dibuatnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak tampak seorangpun yang lewat di sana.

Merasakan belaian angin yang menerpanya, Naruto sangat takjub. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan menancapkan pandangannya pada Asuma.

"Hebat... Sekali kibasan tangan, bisa menciptakan angin bertiup lembut ini...," Naruto sangat penasaran ingin segera mempelajarinya.

"Inilah jurus elemen sihir angin yang pertama. Jurus _**Slow Wind Magic**_ ," Asuma mengangguk sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Slow Wind Magic?"

"Ya. Kau tinggal memusatkan konsentrasimu pada tanganmu. Lalu alirkan Mana ke tanganmu agar bisa menciptakan angin sesuai irama gerakan tanganmu. Jika kau mengayunkan tanganmu dengan pelan, maka angin yang dihasilkan juga akan pelan. Tapi, jika kau mengayunkan tanganmu dengan cepat, maka angin yang dihasilkan juga akan cepat. Intinya kau harus pandai memainkan angin sesuka hatimu. Rasakan kekuatan angin bersatu dengan Mana-mu."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau coba sekarang."

"Baik, Sensei."

Atas perintah sang guru, Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan berusaha konsentrasi agar memusatkan _ **"Mana"**_ ke tangannya itu. Asuma menghilangkan angin itu dengan cara menjentikkan jarinya sekali saja.

Mana adalah energi kekuatan sihir, yang dimiliki hampir semua penyihir yang memiliki unsur elemental magic. Tapi, ada juga yang tidak memiliki Mana.

Penyihir yang tidak memiliki Mana digolongkan ke dalam kelompok Magician.

Lalu Naruto sudah memusatkan Mana-nya ke tangannya dan mulai mengibaskan tangannya sepelan mungkin.

WHUUUSH!

Terciptalah hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan, seperti yang dilakukan Asuma. Angin lembut menerpa tempat itu sekali lagi.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan celingak-celinguk. Merasakan belaian angin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Terasa dingin sekali.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Asuma bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya. Perhatian Naruto tertuju padanya.

"Bagus... Bagus... Selamat, kau telah berhasil menguasai jurus Slow Wind Magic itu. Aku akui kau memang cepat mengerti semua ini, Naruto."

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Sensei. Tapi, baru tahap awal kok."

"Ya. Ini memang tahap awal. Semua orang pasti bisa menguasainya dengan mudah jika memiliki unsur elemen sihir angin. Tapi, untuk selanjutnya, kau akan susah mempelajari jurusnya."

"Itulah yang kumau! Semakin susah, semakin semangat! Aku senang bisa mempelajari semuanya! Karena cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang Sorcerer!"

"Hahaha... Kau bersemangat sekali!"

"Ya. Aku memang harus bersemangat, kan?"

"Ya sudah. Kita pelajari jurus selanjutnya sampai jam istirahat selesai."

"Baik, Sensei."

Maka Naruto siap mempelajari jurus baru yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Asuma. Asuma mengajarinya secara bertahap-tahap agar Naruto mengerti. Naruto manggut-manggut dan paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan Asuma itu.

Di jendela lantai dua sekolah itu, tampak gadis berambut merah yang menonton Naruto dan Asuma yang sedang latihan. Dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama Lucy.

"Ternyata si rambut pirang itu sedang latihan dengan Asuma-sensei rupanya," kata Lucy yang melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Iya. Dia pasti akan bertambah semakin kuat...," sahut Erza yang bersidekap dada dan memasang wajah serius."Aku akan mengalahkannya pada saat pertandingan duel antar penyihir nanti."

"Eh? Kau masih tidak terima saat dia mengalahkanmu pas pelajaran praktek sihir?"

"Ya. Aku tidak terima."

"Dasar, kau tidak kapok, Erza."

"Erza Scarlet tidak mengenal namanya kapok. Justru Erza Scarlet akan terus berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dan mengalahkan musuh yang pernah mengalahkannya."

Erza mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sangat lantang sehingga sukses membuat Lucy terdiam.

Erza Scarlet, seorang gadis calon Sorcerer yang menguasai dua elemental magic yaitu api dan listrik. Dia belajar dengan guru yang berbeda dalam waktu dua bulan saja, sejak dikalahkan Naruto saat pelajaran Praktek Sihir yang diadakan setiap hari Kamis.

Waktu itu, mereka baru saja bersekolah selama sebulan. Erza yang baru belajar menggunakan elemen sihir api, diadu untuk melawan Naruto yang juga baru belajar menggunakan elemen sihir api. Mereka yang sama-sama berelemen sihir api, bertarung habis-habisan di gedung latihan, dengan mengeluarkan berbagai jurus elemen sihir api yang dikuasai. Pertarungan sihir yang berlangsung hanya lima menit itu, dimenangkan oleh Naruto, setelah memberikan pukulan telak di perut Erza dengan jurus _**"Flame Fist."**_

Ya, sejak saat itu, Erza menganggap Naruto sebagai rivalnya dan ingin sekali mengalahkan Naruto. Naruto juga menganggapnya begitu, dan ingin sekali bertarung lagi dengannya.

GYUT!

Mengepalkan dua tangannya sekuat mungkin, Erza menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Wajahnya yang cantik berubah drastis menjadi mengeras.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat! Aku akan menyaingi Naruto! Itulah tekadku sekarang!"

Lucy tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi ketika melihat sikap Erza seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

BETS!

Lantas Erza melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Lucy tersentak.

"HEI, KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA, ERZA!?" teriak Lucy sekeras mungkin di lorong sepi itu.

"Aku mau mencari guru yang bisa melatihku untuk mempelajari elemen sihir cahaya!" balas Erza yang menggema di lorong itu.

"Eh? Elemen sihir cahaya!? Hei!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Lucy segera mengejar gadis berambut merah itu. Lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi... Sekarang... Tidak ada guru yang menguasai elemen sihir cahaya itu di sekolah ini. Kau tahu elemen sihir cahaya itu, tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, kan?"

"...!?"

Erza menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Lucy yang berhasil mengejarnya. Ia berwajah datar.

"Kau benar, Lucy."

"Sia-sia saja jika kau mencari guru berelemen sihir cahaya itu. Pasti tidak dapat ditemukan."

 **"Salah. Guru berelemen sihir cahaya itu masih ada di dunia ini."**

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang ikut andil dalam percakapan Erza dan Lucy. Seseorang itu adalah arwah yang bergentayangan di lorong sekolah itu.

Tentu saja, Erza maupun Lucy, tidak takut akan kehadiran arwah wanita berpakaian gaun serba putih itu. Wanita cantik yang berambut panjang. Tubuhnya transparan seperti kabut dan melayang-layang di udara.

"Kau... Sarutobi Mito, kan? tanya Lucy yang menunjuk pada wanita itu.

 **"Ya, aku Sarutobi Mito. Istri Kepala Sekolah sebelumnya, Sarutobi Hiruzen,"** wanita yang diketahui bernama Mito itu tersenyum.

"Apa benar guru berelemen sihir cahaya itu masih ada, Mito-sama?" Erza ikut bertanya.

 **"Masih ada. Dia berada di sebuah desa terpencil, desa yang bernama Goddess,"** Mito mengangguk cepat. **"Namanya Ootsutsuki Kaguya."**

"Goddess? Ootsutsuki Kaguya?" kata Erza dan Lucy kompak.

 **"Iya. Dia adalah seorang dewi cahaya yang menciptakan dunia sihir ini. Dia adalah** _ **'Channel'**_ **sekaligus Sage yang pernah ikut memusnahkan Necromancer, 16 tahun yang lalu. Kekuatan cahayanya begitu hebat sehingga Necromancer tidak dapat melawannya. Karena dialah, dunia sihir ini menjadi aman dan damai. Tanpa adanya ancaman Necromancer lagi."**

Erza dan Lucy saling pandang lalu Lucy yang bertanya.

"Jadi, Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang mengalahkan Necromancer itu?"

 **"Iya. Dialah orangnya. Dialah yang memimpin para penyihir untuk menyatukan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Necromancer."**

"Oh, begitu."

"Apakah mungkin Ootsutsuki Kaguya itu mau melatihku, Mito-sama?"

 **"Dia pasti mau, Erza-san."**

"Eh? Mito-sama tahu nama kami?"

 **"Ya, tentu tahu, Lucy-san. Aku inikan arwah yang hidup di sekolah ini. Aku hafal semua nama orang-orang yang ada di sekolah ini."**

"Hebat! Mito-sama memang hebat!"

Lucy tertawa lebar dengan penuh semangat. Mito yang tersenyum lembut. Erza yang berwajah datar sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

 _'Hmmm... Desa Goddess ya? Itu dekat sekali dengan kota Fairy. Kalau tidak salah, jika ke sana, harus melewati hutan kematian_ ,' batin Erza di dalam hatinya.' _Kalau berguru di luar sekolah sihir, boleh-boleh saja sih. Kepala Sekolah pernah bilang begitu pada saat hari pertama sekolah. Semua murid bebas berguru dengan siapapun, baik di dalam sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Asal guru itu tidak mengajarkan kita untuk menjadi penyihir yang jahat. Karena penyihir yang jahat akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini_.'

Erza sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Sementara Lucy sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Mito. Hingga bel pun berbunyi nyaring.

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Itu tandanya bel masuk kelas. Semua murid diharapkan segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Erza melihat Lucy melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Mito. Mito juga melambaikan tangan kanannya lalu menghilang dari tempat itu.

Hening selama lima detik.

Suara Lucy yang terdengar dan menggema di tempat itu sehingga kesunyian itu pergi.

"SAATNYA MASUK KE KELAS! AYO, KITA PERGI, ERZA!"

Dengan penuh semangat, Lucy berjalan terlebih dahulu tapi dicegat oleh Erza.

"Tunggu dulu, Lucy!"

Rambut pirang panjang Lucy ditarik Erza, hingga Lucy mengadu kesakitan dan menoleh ke arah Erza lagi.

"Aduh, sakit... Apa-apaan sih kau, Erza!?"

"Nanti pas hari Sabtu, apa kau mau menemani aku pergi ke desa Goddess?"

"Hah!?" Lucy ternganga habis."Ke desa Goddess!?"

"Iya."

"Kau gila ya!? Siapapun tidak berani ke sana karena harus melewati hutan kematian! Apalagi jika kita terbang dengan menggunakan sapu terbang, bisa-bisa kita menjadi mangsa burung garuda raksasa yang menjadi penjaga hutan kematian! Aku tidak mau pergi ke sana!"

"Jadi, kau takut, Lucy?"

"Iya, aku takut."

"Ah, masa seorang calon Wizard takut dengan hutan kematian seperti itu? Bisa-bisa kau akan diledek sama Salamander. Salamander akan bilang,'Lucy itu ternyata penakut ya?', dan akan menertawakanmu habis-habisan di depan kelas nanti."

"TIDAAAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU HARGA DIRIKU DIINJAK-INJAK OLEH SALAMANDER! AKU TIDAK MAU DIPERMALUKAN DI DEPAN KELAS! TIDAK MAUUUUU!"

Lucy berteriak frustasi mendadak. Suaranya yang begitu keras, sangat menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu. Sehingga Erza menutup kedua telinganya dengan dua tangannya.

"Makanya temani aku! Tunjukkan pada Salamander kalau kau adalah penyihir yang berani!"

"Oh iya ya...," Lucy memasang wajah semangatnya lagi dan berbicara dengan nada yang ceria."Baiklah, aku mau menemanimu pergi ke sana."

"Bagus. Itu baru temanku yang setia."

"Kalau perlu, kita ajak Wendy sekalian."

"Boleh saja."

"Oke, aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Wendy."

"Hn."

Erza mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Lucy juga tersenyum.

Setelah itu, dua gadis itu segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kelas mereka. Bersiap untuk menempuh pelajaran yang selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UP!**

 **Terima kasih buat review kalian dan sudah saya balas di pm masing-masing. Terus yang nggak punya akun, saya balas di halaman chapter ini.**

 **Beginilah kelanjutan ceritanya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 2 ini? Beri jawaban kalian di review ya!**

 **Naruto belum menunjukkan sisi dark-nya dan belum menunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya. Mungkin di chapter-chapter yang akan datang, kekuatan Necromancer itu akan mulai melaksanakan aksinya.**

 **Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.**

 **Oke, sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Selasa, 8 Agustus 2017**


	3. Antara Naruto dan Erza

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 8 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO, NECROMANCER BARU**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3.** **Antara Naruto dan Erza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLAK!

Pintu rumah terbuka saat Naruto memegang gagangnya. Naruto baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Sendirian masuk ke rumah ini, tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

KLAP!

Pintu ditutup kembali oleh Naruto. Naruto membuka kedua sepatunya lalu diletakkannya sepatu itu di sudut ruangan. Dengan hanya mengenakan kaos kakinya yang berwarna putih, Naruto melangkah di lantai ubin rumah sederhana ini. Rumah bertingkat dua, yang merupakan rumah peninggalan orang tuanya.

Selama 16 tahun, dia tinggal sendirian di sini. Tidak mempunyai sanak saudara. Sebatang kara di dunia ini. Sejak bayi, dia terlantar sendirian di rumah ini. Dia merasakan adanya seseorang yang mengasuhnya, tapi seseorang itu tidak terlihat.

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya, setiap bulan pasti dia mendapatkan kiriman uang dari seorang petugas pos. Petugas pos itu mengatakan uang ini dikirim oleh orang yang tidak diketahui siapa namanya. Hal itu menjadi misteri sampai sekarang, Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengirim uang itu padanya.

Di dunia sihir seperti ini, para calon penyihir yang tinggal di kota Fairy ini, harus mengikuti pendidikan sihir dari TK-SMA, dalam satu atap dalam naungan "Yayasan Fairy" yang didirikan langsung oleh Senju Hashirama. Senju Hashirama-lah pemilik Yayasan Fairy itu, dan sekarang dipegang langsung oleh cucunya yang bernama Senju Tsunade.

Yayasan Fairy juga menyediakan beasiswa bagi para murid yang berprestasi, yatim piatu, dan kurang mampu. Semua biaya sekolah ditanggung oleh Yayasan Fairy. Para murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu, juga mendapatkan uang saku di setiap bulannya. Para murid hanya tinggal sekolah saja tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

Saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah sihir, Naruto terkejut ketika mengetahui dirinya sudah terdaftar sebagai murid di Yayasan Fairy. Itu ketika dia ingin masuk TK sihir. Hal tersebut dia tahu dari seorang guru yang bekerja di Yayasan Fairy. Guru yang bernama Umino Iruka, yang mengirim surat tanda penerimaan murid baru pada Naruto. Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri saat itu.

Iruka cuma mengatakan bahwa nama Naruto sudah tercantum pada saat pendaftaran murid baru di Yayasan Fairy. Tidak mengetahui secara pasti siapa yang mendaftarkan Naruto untuk masuk ke Yayasan Fairy. Namun, setelah proses yang panjang, pada akhirnya Naruto diterima sebagai murid baru Yayasan Fairy dan siap sedia untuk belajar sihir dari tingkat dasar yaitu TK.

Begitulah cara Naruto menjadi murid dalam pendidikan sihir ini. Hingga dia pun mencapai tingkatan sekolah yang paling tinggi yaitu Fairy Magic Akademy. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi Sorcerer akan terwujudkan sebentar lagi.

Tanpa terasa Naruto tiba di lantai dua, tepatnya di kamarnya. Kamar yang bernuansa kuning, berantakan dan tidak sedap untuk dipandang.

Dia melempar tasnya begitu saja ke tempat tidur dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Memandang ke arah cermin datar setinggi dirinya. Berjarak tak jauh darinya, dalam satu garis lurus penglihatannya.

Cermin datar itu bersatu dengan lemari pakaiannya. Pantulan dirinya tampak di dalam cermin datar itu. Nyata dan sejati.

Naruto terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Tetap memandang lurus ke cermin datar. Suara hatinya yang terdengar menggema di kamar itu.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku. Tapi, apa?' batin Naruto yang menerawang jauh ke depan sana.'Aku merasa kesepian. Hanya sendirian di sini. Tanpa ada orang tua ataupun saudara yang menyambutku pulang ke rumah ini. Aku menginginkan kasih sayang...'

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin datar itu, bergerak dan berubah wujud menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan. Dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang masih sama, tapi kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi hitam kemerahan. Tiga guratan di dua pipinya menebal. Sekujur tubuhnya memancarkan aura kehitaman.

"Kesepian... Sendirian... Itulah kehidupan yang harus dihadapi oleh seorang Necromancer sepertimu," kata Naruto di dalam cermin itu.

Tentu saja Naruto asli terkejut melihatnya. Spontan, Naruto pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Si-Siapa kau!?" tunjuk Naruto dengan badan yang sangat bergetar.

"Eh? Aku...," Naruto di dalam cermin itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri."Aku adalah kau."

"Ten-Tentu kau adalah aku. Ta-Tapi... Ba-Bagaimana bisa pantulan diriku bisa bergerak sendiri seperti ini? Apalagi wajahmu menyeramkan begitu."

"Namaku Yami. Akulah wujudmu yang sebenarnya. Seorang Necromancer yang ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan dunia ini."

"Ka-Kau wujudku yang sebenarnya!? Necromancer!?"

"Ya. Kau adalah Necromancer yang berikutnya untuk menggantikan Necromancer yang telah mati itu."

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! A-Aku tidak mau menjadi Necromancer!"

"Aaah... Terima saja takdirmu sekarang. Kau adalah Necromancer satu-satunya di dunia ini. Jadi, aku minta kau mempelajari kekuatan Necromancer itu dari sekarang."

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMPELAJARI KEKUATAN NECROMANCER ITU! CITA-CITAKU HANYA INGIN MENJADI SORCERER! PERGI KAU, YAMI SIALAN!"

Saking kesalnya, Naruto melemparkan tasnya ke arah cermin datar itu. Tapi, tasnya disambut oleh Yami yang berada di dalam cermin datar itu. Yami menunjukkan sisi wajah yang sangat gelap dengan seringaiannya yang lebar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghindar ataupun menolak takdir ini. Kekuatan Necromancer telah ada di dalam dirimu. Tinggal bagaimana kau melatihnya agar kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik," jelas Yami yang menyipitkan kedua matanya."Ingat, akulah yang akan melatihmu untuk mempelajari kekuatan itu. Bahkan tanpa kau sadari sendiri, kau akan menggunakan kekuatan itu jika dalam keadaan terdesak."

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Naruto menajam. Wajahnya pun mengeras.

"Apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan mau mempelajarinya. Biarpun kau memaksaku, aku tetap tidak akan mau. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi. ENYAHLAH DARI SINI! AAAAARGH!"

BETS!

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju ke cermin itu. Dia sangat marah dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah cermin itu.

BUAAAK! PRAAAANG!

Cermin itu pecah berkeping-keping setelah terkena tinju kuat dari Naruto. Pecahan-pecahan itu jatuh berhamburan ke lantai, bersama tas Naruto yang tadi dipegang oleh Yami. Yami pun menghilang karena cermin itu sudah pecah. Tapi, Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara Yami yang terkesan menyeramkan.

"Aku akan datang lagi untuk menemuimu. Siap atau tidak siap, kau akan mempelajari kekuatan itu. Bahkan kau tidak akan sadar nantinya setelah berhasil menguasai kekuatan itu. Ingat itu, Naruto. Hahahahahaha..."

"PERGI! ENYAHLAH DARIKU!"

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Berteriak keras seperti orang gila begitu. Tawa Yami masih menggema di gendang telinganya. Hingga tanpa sadar, Naruto mulai dikuasai Yami yang merupakan jelmaan roh Necromancer yang mati itu.

BRUUUK!

Setelah itu, Naruto pun tumbang ke belakang. Terkapar dalam keadaan telentang. Tak sadarkan diri lagi. Pingsan untuk beberapa jam ke depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-Apa!? Pe-Pergi ke desa Goddess!?" sembur gadis berambut biru dan bermata coklat, yang diketahui bernama Wendy Marvell.

"Hm... Erza mau menemui Sage sekaligus Channel yang bernama Ootsutsuki Kaguya di sana," jawab Lucy yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Wendy.

"Ya... Perjalanan ini akan lengkap jika ada Mage sepertimu, Wendy," tambah Erza yang sedang meminum jus strawberry-nya.

"Uhm... Kau tahu di sana ada burung Garuda yang sangat besar. Bisa-bisa kita akan dimakan olehnya."

"Kaukan bisa menggunakan naga peliharaanmu untuk melawannya, kan, Wendy."

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara, Lucy. Naga peliharaanku tidak akan mampu melawan burung Garuda itu."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, kau mau ikut atau tidak nih, Wendy?"

"Tunggu... Erza. Aku pikir dulu."

Wendy Marvell, seorang murid yang mempunyai kekuatan menjinakkan naga dan juga seorang calon Mage yang mampu menggunakan sihirnya untuk mendeteksi suatu wilayah. Bisa dibilang dia adalah navigator yang sangat dibutuhkan kelompok penyihir agar tidak tersesat jika bepergian ke suatu tempat.

Saat ini, tiga gadis itu sedang makan siang di sebuah kafe kecil yang ada di kota Fairy. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengisi di berbagai sudut kafe itu. Suasana sangat hening dan bernuansa mistis.

Setelah lama berpikir, Wendy pun menjawabnya sambil memainkan sumpitnya.

"Ya. Aku ikut."

"Terima kasih, Wendy. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak ajakan kami ini," Lucy sangat senang sambil tertawa lebar.

"Hm... Mana bisa aku menolak ajakan kalian...," Wendy mencomot tempura dengan menggunakan sumpit."Karena kalian adalah dua teman terbaikku. Makanya aku membantu kalian. Aku takut kalian tersesat di sana. Tentunya kalian harus membutuhkan seorang Mage yang bisa menjadi petunjuk jalan seperti aku ini."

"Ya. Kaulah Mage yang tepat untuk kelompok ini," Erza mengangguk.

"Hn. Kapan kita bisa pergi ke desa Goddess itu?"

"Hari Sabtu ini."

"Berarti dua hari lagi ya, Erza."

"Iya."

"Oke, sepakat."

Wendy memasukkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya. Lucy dan Erza mengangguk.

"Sepakat!" ucap Lucy dan Erza kompak bersama Wendy yang tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ootsutsuki Kaguya adalah dewi cahaya yang menciptakan dunia ini. Dia adalah penyihir yang bergelar Sage dan Channel.

Channel adalah sebutan bagi penyihir yang menguasai elemen sihir cahaya. Karena elemen sihir cahaya merupakan elemen sihir yang langka di dunia ini. Tidak mudah untuk mempelajarinya.

Ada beberapa penyihir yang berkekuatan elemen cahaya ini. Tapi, mereka semua sudah mati saat insiden yang terjadi sejak Necromancer menyerang dunia ini. Tinggal satu Channel saja yaitu Kaguya, yang kini tinggal di desa Goddess.

Untuk itu, Erza ingin mempelajari kekuatan sihir cahaya itu agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa mengalahkan rivalnya yaitu Naruto. Dia tidak ingin kalah dari Naruto.

Pagi itu, sekitar 6 pagi, Erza sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong itu. Keadaan masih sepi karena orang-orang belum datang. Suasana hening dan dingin. Hanya terdengar gema sepatu Erza yang menghantam lantai bening di lorong itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Erza sampai ke kelasnya. Pintu digeser dari samping oleh Erza.

GRATAK!

Tampak satu orang yang sedang duduk santai di bangkunya, sembari menerawang kosong ke depan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Naruto itu.

JIIITS!

Tatapan Erza menjadi sinis. Dia masuk dan berjalan pelan menuju ke bangkunya sendiri.

"Huh... Ternyata si pecundang sudah datang sepagi ini. Sungguh hebat sekali!" sindir Erza yang meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja.

Lamunan Naruto terbuyarkan. Dia menoleh ke arah Erza yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Ah, ternyata kau Erza. Selamat pagi!" jawab Naruto yang menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini. Biasanya terlambat terus," ucap Erza yang berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Baguskan kalau aku datangnya sepagi ini."

"Ya. Memangnya bagus sih. Tapi, kaukan tukang terlambat yang selalu mendapatkan hukuman dari guru."

"Karena itu, aku tidak mau terlambat lagi. Makanya aku datang sepagi ini."

"Huh... Ya sudahlah. Aku mau piket dulu."

Erza berpaling dan berjalan menuju ke lemari kebersihan. Dimana alat-alat kebersihan ada di sana.

Naruto memperhatikannya dan berkata.

"Gunakan saja sihir supaya membersihkan kelasnya jadi cepat."

"Aku tidak mau yang instan," Erza melirik Naruto dengan tajam."Aku sukanya membersihkan kelas dengan usahaku sendiri."

"Oh... Itu bagus sekali."

"Huh... Jangan bicara lagi. Aku mau piket!"

Erza mengambil sapu ijuk dari lemari kebersihan. Lalu bergegas menyapu lantai dari arah belakang kelas. Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ke lemari kebersihan itu. Mengambil sapu ijuk yang ada di dalam lemari kebersihan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Erza yang berhenti menyapu.

"Aku mau membantumu menyapu kelas ini," balas Naruto yang tersenyum sambil memegang sapu ijuk di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot membantuku. Kaukan tidak ada jadwal piket kelas sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Naruto tetap tersenyum dan mulai menyapu dari gang lain. Erza memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Hei, sudah kubilangkan tidak usah!" sembur Erza dengan nada yang keras.

"Kenapa kau marah? Malah berteriak begitu lagi," Naruto memasang wajah yang bingung.

"Aaaah... Aku tidak marah kok. Hanya saja kau itu bebal. Sudah kubilang tidak usah membantuku, tapi kau masih juga membantuku."

"Ya. Aku suka membantumu. Karena kau temanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian. Jadi, kalau kita bergotong royong seperti ini, pekerjaan kita menjadi lebih cepat, kan?"

"..."

Erza terdiam sejenak. Semburat merah tipis tampak hinggap di dua pipinya. Lantas dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja," lanjut Erza kemudian sambil mulai menyapu lagi.

"Hmmm...," Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah lalu ikut menyapu bersama Erza.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Mereka bekerja sama untuk membersihkan kelas itu dengan usaha mereka sendiri. Tidak menggunakan sihir, menurut Erza, itu akan membuatnya sedikit berolahraga. Karena jika kita banyak bergerak, otomatis tubuh kita akan menjadi sehat. Daripada menggunakan cara yang instan seperti sihir, membuat kita terkesan malas saat mengerjakan sesuatu.

Prinsip itulah yang dipegang teguh oleh Erza. Hingga piket kelasnya selesai karena dibantu Naruto. Dia menghelakan napas leganya berkali-kali ketika duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Akhirnya selesai juga... Aaaah..."

"Mau?"

Naruto menyodorkan sesuatu pada Erza ketika duduk di bangku di samping Erza. Erza menoleh dan mendapati sebotol air mineral dingin yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Apa ini?" Erza mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja air mineral dingin," Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Kau dapat darimana?"

"Eh? Tentu saja dari sihir."

"Huh... Aku tidak suka yang instant. Tapi, apa boleh buat."

BATS!

Erza menyambar cepat botol air mineral itu dari tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget dan tersenyum senang karena Erza mau menerima hadiah darinya itu.

"Terima kasih...," tukas Erza lagi sambil membuka tutup botol air mineral itu.

"Ya, sama-sama," Naruto mengangguk.

Mereka sama-sama meminum air mineral itu. Kebetulan Naruto memunculkan satu botol air mineral lagi di tangan kanannya, tanpa menggunakan mantra apapun.

Intinya, para penyihir bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk memunculkan benda apa saja yang mereka inginkan atau menggunakan sihir untuk melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Itu adalah sihir serbaguna yang hampir dimiliki oleh para penyihir. Tapi, hanya sebagian orang saja yang menggunakannya.

Selesai meminum air mineral itu hingga menyentuh setengah botol, Naruto pun bertanya pada Erza.

"Apa kau tahu tentang Necromancer itu, Erza?"

Erza meletakkan botol air mineralnya ke atas meja. Menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Necromancer itu?"

"Itu karena aku penasaran saja. Kemarinkan, Anko-sensei sedikit menceritakannya."

"Uhm... Necromancer itu adalah penyihir jahat yang menguasai elemen sihir kegelapan. Bisa dibilang dia adalah dewa kegelapan."

"...!" Naruto terkejut bukan main."Ne-Necromancer itu dewa kegelapan!?"

"Iya. Aku mengetahuinya dari buku sejarah sihir."

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Necromancer itu ingin menghancurkan dunia ini?"

"Hmmm... Di buku sejarah sihir menjelaskan, awalnya karena hubungan dekat antara dewi cahaya dan dewa kegelapan. Mereka dulunya saling mencintai. Tapi, ternyata ada dewa lain yang mengganggu hubungan mereka yaitu dewa matahari. Dewa matahari itu meminang dewi cahaya untuk menjadi istrinya. Dewi cahaya langsung menyetujuinya. Lalu dewa kegelapan memergoki mereka yang sedang berduaan, dan dia pun menjadi marah pada mereka. Dia menganggap dewi cahaya sudah mengkhianatinya dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan dunia ini agar keturunan dewi cahaya merasakan akibatnya. Dewi cahaya meminta maaf pada dewa kegelapan, tapi dewa kegelapan tidak mau memaafkannya. Hingga membuat dewa kegelapan menjadi dewa yang jahat dan akan membuktikan sumpahnya itu ketika waktunya sudah tiba..."

Erza terus bercerita dan Naruto mendengarkannya. Sampai kelas itu pun menjadi berisik karena ada orang-orang yang memasukinya.

GRATAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, karena dibuka dengan menggunakan sihir. Beberapa orang masuk ke dalamnya.

Rupanya Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, dan Gray. Naruto dan Erza melihat ke arah mereka.

"Hei, kau yang piket sekarang, Natsu! Dasar, pelupa!" semprot Lucy yang menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aw... Maaf, aku lupa," Natsu mengeluh kesakitan pada kepalanya yang dijitak Lucy.

"Makanya bangun lebih pagi!"

"Maaf."

"Sana piket!"

"Iya... Eh? Tapi...," Natsu bengong melihat keadaan kelas yang sudah bersih dan berkilauan begitu."Kelasnya sudah bersih. Apa ada yang piket duluan ya? Eh? Erza... Dan Naruto!?"

"Eh? Erza, Naruto...!?"

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi sehingga Naruto dan Erza dekat begitu?"

Natsu memandang Naruto dan Erza dengan penuh selidik. Lucy juga begitu. Gray dan Wendy hanya terdiam menyaksikannya.

"EHEM! Bukan apa-apa... Kalian jangan curiga begitu dong," Erza berdehem.

"Hei, selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatian.

"Selamat pagi juga, Naruto!" Lucy yang membalas.

"Kalian sangat mencurigakan. Pagi-pagi begini, malah berduaan di kelas. Jangan-jangan...," Natsu menebak-nebak yang tidak jelas.

"JANGAN MENGIRA KAMI INI PACARAN! KALIAN INGIN BILANG BEGITU, KAN!?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Erza marah-marah dan mengepalkan dua tinjunya. Wajah Naruto dan semuanya menjadi pucat begitu karena melihat wajah Erza yang sangat menyeramkan.

SIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Semua orang terdiam dibuatnya.

SREK!

Erza bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Membuat semua orang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Erza... Kau mau kemana?" Lucy yang bertanya.

"Aku mau mengasingkan diri dulu ke tempat lain," Erza menjawab sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Gadis berambut merah itu keluar dari kelas. Natsu dan yang lainnya melongokkan kepala mereka di balik pintu kecuali Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Lucy ya?" Natsu bingung.

"Mungkin dia tersinggung dengan apa kita katakan tadi," Lucy merasa panik.

"Hn. Itu salah kalian berdua sendiri," Gray mengangguk.

"Benar," Wendy mendukung.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali situasi ini," gumam Naruto yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Tampak Erza yang berjalan di ujung lorong sana. Dia membatin di hati.

'Huh... Pacaran sama Naruto!? AKU TIDAK SUDI!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: belum tahu siapa kakeknya Naruto.**

 **Annur Azure Fang: oke, ini lanjut.**

 **th0822626: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Kentang: usulmu diterima. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Kokonoe201: ya, cerita ini memang tergolong rumit. Oke, akan saya usahakan.**

 **DandiDandi: oke, ini udah lanjut.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: fic terlambat sudah lama update.**

 **yari23286: terima kasih ya. Oke.**

 **Namikaze Yohan396: ya. Nanti akan ada pertarungan hidup mati antara Naruto dan Erza. Saranmu diterima. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Ya, ada kesibukan di dunia nyata nih.**

 **noval: terima kasih ya.**

 **shiroryuu012: oh gitu. Iya sih, tapi saya suka konsep cerita kayak begini. Memang udah mainstream. Tapi, saya menulis bukan mencari keuntungan, hanya sekedar hobi saja. Saya senang berbagi cerita dengan orang lain.**

 **Nggak apa-apa, itu bgus jika kamu mengutarakan pendapatmu seperti itu. Saya tidak tersinggung kok. Pojoknya reviewmu terbaik.**

 **Sato kishi: terima kasih. Iya.**

 **Saya tanya sama yang request dulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya.**

 **Maaf, kalau saya membalasnya di halaman chapter ini karena nggak sempat membalanya melalui PM.**

 **Problematika sudah usai, saya jadi bisa bernapas lega sekarang.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**

 **Minggu, 9 September 2017**


	4. Bertemu dengan Kaguya

"Aku punya misi untukmu, Naruto," kata seorang wanita tua berambut krem yang diikat dua di bawahnya, dan mengenakan pakaian khas penyihir serba berwarna keunguan. Diketahui namanya adalah Senju Tsunade.

"Misi apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

SREK!

Tsunade memunculkan sesuatu di tangan kanannya secara ajaib. Dia meletakkan sesuatu itu ke atas meja.

"Ini... Sebuah perkamen rahasia yang harus diserahkan untuk dewi cahaya. Kau harus mengantarkannya langsung ke desa Goddess besok."

Naruto mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah bungkusan kain berwarna putih yang ujung atasnya diikat dengan tali. Entah apa isinya. Namun, yang pasti, bungkusan kain itu bersifat rahasia.

"Aku mengerti."

"Silahkan keluar sekarang."

"Baik."

Naruto pun keluar dari ruang sang Kepala Sekolah. Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menutup dengan sendirinya juga. Naruto berdiri sejenak di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah itu. Memperhatikan bungkusan kain yang kini dia genggam di tangan kanannya.

'Dewi cahaya ya? Kalau tidak salah... Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Untuk apa Tsunade-sama mengirim perkamen rahasia ini pada Kaguya? Hmmm... Aku jadi penasaran,' batin Naruto yang menggema di dalam hatinya.

Intinya, semua murid akan mendapatkan misi khusus dari Kepala Sekolah, guna melatih diri mereka agar mereka terbiasa menghadapi apapun yang mereka kerjakan. Sehingga pengalaman mereka bertambah dan membuat mental mereka menjadi kuat. Karena setelah tamat dari sekolah sihir ini, mereka juga akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang ditetapkan oleh Pemerintahan Kota Sihir. Tentunya pekerjaan itu sesuai dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Naruto langsung pergi dari sana. Berjalan santai menyusuri lorong yang temaram dan sepi. Menuju ke kelasnya karena bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 13 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: terima kasih buat Rushifa yang beri ide buat kelanjutan cerita ini. Juga berterima kasih buat Bayu dan Nabili yang sudah beri saran yang bagus untuk adegan battle ini.**

 **Silakan baca kelanjutannya di bawah ini ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO, NECROMANCER BARU**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Bertemu dengan Kaguya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak dua gadis remaja sedang berdiri di tengah jalan perumahan yang begitu sepi. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang yang belum datang, padahal sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Dua gadis remaja yang dimaksud adalah Erza dan Wendy. Mereka berencana akan pergi ke desa Goddess hari ini, tepatnya hari Sabtu, pada pukul 8 pagi.

Tapi, sekarang jam menunjukkan 08.30 pagi. Lucy yang ditunggu-tunggu, belum juga datang. Kedua orang yang menunggunya, jadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Huh... Lama sekali... Apa dia jadi pergi atau tidak sih?" celetuk Erza yang berkacak pinggang.

Erza menyandang tas berwarna merah di punggungnya dan mengenakan pakaian kasual berupa baju kaos merah yang dilapisi dengan jaket berbulu berwarna hijau. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam. Sepatu kets berwarna merah membungkus kedua kakinya.

"Sabar, Erza. Pasti sebentar lagi, dia juga datang," sahut Wendy yang kelihatan tenang.

Wendy juga menyandang tas berwarna biru di punggungnya dan mengenakan dress berwarna biru selutut yang dilapisi dengan rompi berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat twintail. Sepatu datar membungkus kedua kakinya.

"Paling-paling dia terlambat bangun."

"Mungkin saja, Erza."

Keduanya saling mengobrol sambil memandang ke arah ujung jalan itu. Dimana tampak gadis berambut pirang tengah berlari terburu-buru seperti dikejar setan begitu. Dia benar-benar kalang kabut.

"WAAAAAAH! AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAT!" seru gadis berambut pirang itu. Dia tampak menyandang tas selempang kuning. Pakaian yang dia kenakan berupa baju berwarna kuning tanpa lengan dengan bawahan celana biru selutut yang bertali dua. Dua tali celananya digantungkan di dua bahunya. Sepatu sporty berwarna kuning membungkus kedua kakinya.

CIIIT!

Begitu tiba di dekat Erza dan Wendy, Lucy mengerem larinya dan tersengal-sengal sambil berkata.

"Se-Selamat pagi... Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

"Selamat pagi," jawab Wendy yang tersenyum.

"Huh... Kau telat lebih dari 30 menit, Lucy," gerutu Erza yang bersidekap dada.

"Ma-Maaf... Erza. Aku telat karena terlambat bangun."

"Sudah kuduga itu."

"Habisnya jam wekerku ternyata rusak."

"Alasanmu saja."

"Sekali lagi maaf."

"Ya sudahlah... Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang!"

"Apa kita pakai sapu terbang menuju ke hutan kematian itu?"

"Tentu."

Erza mengangguk sambil memunculkan sapu terbangnya di tangan kanannya. Lucy dan Wendy juga begitu.

"Tapi, setelah tiba di hutan kematian, kita tidak bisa menggunakan sapu terbang lagi," ingat Wendy sebelum naik ke atas sapu terbangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy yang penasaran.

"Karena di atas hutan kematian, ada pusaran angin aneh yang bertiup sangat kencang. Jika kita tetap terbang melintasinya, maka bisa-bisa kita masuk ke pusaran angin itu."

"Jadi, kita berjalan kaki saja saat melintasi hutan kematian itu?"

"Ya. Itulah solusinya."

Wendy mengangguk sambil naik ke atas sapu terbangnya. Erza mengangguk mengerti dan sudah duduk manis di atas sapu terbangnya.

"Baiklah... Kita berangkat sekarang!" Erza yang terbang duluan.

"Ya...," Wendy menyusul Erza.

"Aaah... Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa...," Lucy menghelakan napasnya terlebih dahulu dan barulah menyusul kedua temannya itu.

WHUUUSH!

Sapu terbang yang dikendarai Lucy, terbang tinggi dengan kecepatan kilat. Mengikuti Erza dan Wendy yang sudah terbang jauh di ujung langit sana.

Cuaca yang sangat cerah, menemani perjalanan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hutan kematian.

Hutan yang berada di luar kota Fairy. Hutan yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan raksasa setinggi 20 meter, berbagai jenis tanaman aneh juga ditemukan di sana dan juga dihuni berbagai jenis makhluk sihir.

Di atas hutan tersebut, tepatnya di langit sana, terdapat pusaran angin seperti spiral yang bertiup sangat kencang. Konon, pusat pusaran angin itu adalah pintu portal keluar-masuk penjaga hutan kematian yang bernama "Guardian of Death Forest."

Guardian of Death Forest adalah sosok burung garuda raksasa berkepala tujuh yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 10 meter. Dia adalah sejenis makhluk sihir yang berkuatan sihir angin yang begitu kuat. Penjaga hutan kematian yang telah menjaga hutan ini sejak 200 tahun yang lalu.

Burung garuda ini memiliki keistimewaan karena bisa berumur panjang hingga 500 tahun. Jika dia mati, maka digantikan oleh penerusnya. Karena dia juga memiliki keturunan yang tinggal di hutan kematian tersebut.

Sarangnya tidak diketahui ada dimana. Namun, yang pasti, dia akan datang secara tiba-tiba jika ada orang yang mencoba memasuki hutan kematian ini. Dia akan menghalangi orang itu agar tidak masuk lebih dalam ke hutan itu.

TAP!

Erza dan dua temannya tiba juga di hutan kematian ini. Mereka tidak menggunakan sapu terbang lagi. Memilih berjalan kaki sesuai apa yang dikatakan Wendy tadi.

"Kita sudah tiba di hutan kematian," ucap Erza yang berdiri di depan hutan kematian itu.

"Kok rasanya seram ya?" Lucy memasang wajah horror saat melihat pemandangan hutan kematian yang begitu gelap seperti malam hari.

"Namanya juga hutan kematian...," kata Wendy yang tidak takut sama sekali.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalamnya!"

"Eh? Hei, tunggu! Erza, Wendy!"

Lucy panik dan segera mengejar kedua temannya yang pergi duluan meninggalkannya. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam hutan kematian itu.

Bayangkan saja, pemandangan hutannya sangat menyeramkan. Pohon-pohonnya besar sekali. Banyak tanaman yang bentuknya aneh. Suara-suara berisik dari makhluk sihir yang berkeliaran, menggema di hutan itu. Suasananya gelap, seram, dan menakutkan.

Entah mengapa Lucy merasa takut saat masuk ke hutan ini. Sehingga dia merangkul tangan Erza dengan erat. Erza pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau memeluk tanganku?"

"Ha-Habisnya... A-Aku takut sekali, Erza."

"Ah... Masa penyihir bisa setakut ini sih?"

"Ssst... Diam. Ada yang datang..."

Wendy menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah depan. Erza dan Lucy berhenti berjalan di samping Wendy.

"Ada apa, Wendy?" Lucy penasaran sambil melihat ke depan.

SRIIIING!

Tiba-tiba, muncul kilatan cahaya putih yang berpijar. Membentuk sosok burung garuda putih yang berukuran 10 meter. Berkepala tujuh. Bermata tajam berwarna emas. Bersayap sangat besar dan lebar. Terbang mengambang sekitar 2 meter dari permukaan tanah. Dia adalah...

"Guardian of Death Forest," ungkap Wendy yang berwajah serius.

"Burung garuda itu!" seru Lucy yang semakin takut."Habislah kita!"

"Jadi, apa kita harus melawannya?" Erza tampak tenang.

"Ya. Tidak ada jalan lain selain melawannya. Karena burung garuda ini akan langsung menyerang siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam wilayah kekuasaannya," Wendy memasang wajah yang garang dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan."Biar nagaku yang menghadapinya. SUMMON MAGIC, AZURE DRAGON!"

SRIIIING!

Tangan kanan Wendy bercahaya biru dan memunculkan pusaran cahaya biru di depannya. Cahaya biru yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Membentuk sosok naga berwarna biru yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 6 meter. Bermata tajam berwarna biru tua. Bersayap lebar dan kuat. Itulah naga biru peliharaan Wendy.

Namanya Azure Dragon. Biasa dipanggil Azure. Datang dari tempat lain, yaitu lembah Naga.

Naga biru itu memiliki elemen sihir api. Bisa digunakan untuk melawan burung garuda itu.

Dua makhluk bersayap saling berhadapan dalam jarak beberapa meter. Wendy berseru untuk memerintahkan naganya.

"Kalahkan dia, Azure Dragon!"

Sang Naga mengangguk, dia terbang cepat untuk menyerang lawannya.

BETS!

Secara bersamaan, burung garuda itu mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dengan cepat.

WHUUUSH!

Terciptalah angin yang bertiup sangat kencang. Mampu merobohkan pohon-pohon yang diterjangnya. Tiga gadis itu berusaha bertahan dari terjangan angin yang begitu kuat ini.

"WUAAAH! INI BADAI ANGIN!" teriak Lucy sekeras mungkin dan tetap berpegangan erat dengan Erza.

"SEMUANYA BERTAHANLAH!" pekik Wendy yang memunculkan sihir pelindungnya."SHELTER MAGIC!"

FWAAAATS!

Muncul sihir pelindung berbentuk kubus berwarna putih transparan. Mampu melindungi mereka bertiga dari terjangan angin kencang yang begitu kuat.

Tentu saja sang naga tidak terpengaruh. Dia bergerak dinamis, meliuk-liuk di tengah badai angin dengan gesit. Mata tajam burung garuda menangkap pergerakan sang naga yang hampir mencapainya.

BLIIZZT!

Secepat kilat. Sang naga tiba-tiba menghilang saat jarak mereka semakin tipis.

Burung garuda hanya bisa merasakan sakit, saat sang naga dengan tiba-tiba muncul sambil menghantamkan ekor panjangnya dari belakang. Burung garuda itupun jatuh ke tanah dengan cepat.

BUAK!

Burung garuda mampu menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Badai angin tadi menghilang, sebagai gantinya sang naga yang balik menyerang.

BWOOOSH!

Sang naga menyemburkan api biru berukuran besar dari dalam mulutnya. Api biru itu meluncur ganas menuju burung garuda.

BWEEET!

Dengan menggunakan kedua sayapnya, burung garuda mampu menangkis api biru. Sang naga tetap terus menyerangnya dengan semburan api birunya.

BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOSH! BWOOOSH!

Wendy dan kedua gadis itu menonton pertarungan itu di dalam kubus pelindung. Sang naga tetap berkutat dengan serangan semburan apinya. Tapi, sejauh ini bisa diatasi oleh burung garuda.

Tujuh kepala burung garuda bersuara nyaring. Menembus bola api yang ditembakan sang naga padanya, dia menyerbu ganas. Bergerak secepat angin guna menyeruduk sang naga secara langsung. Terjadilah adu fisik antara burung garuda dan sang naga.

Disertai badai angin, mereka bergulat. Saling seruduk. Beberapa kali mereka terhempas ke tanah setelah terkena seruduk.

Suara mereka berdua menggema nyaring di tepi hutan itu. Sesekali terjadi gempa bumi besar saat mereka terjatuh ke tanah. Bergulat tiada henti. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka lelah untuk bergulat, dan beralih bertarung dengan kekuatan sihir lagi.

WHUUUSH!

Lagi-lagi badai angin bertiup kencang tatkala burung garuda mengepakkan kedua sayapnya. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sampai sang naga terseret dibuatnya.

"GROAAAAAR!" sang naga berteriak kencang ketika badai angin ini berubah menjadi badai angin tornado.

Badai angin tornado ini membawa pohon-pohon terbang bersamanya. Dalam badai angin tornado itu, sang naga habis diseruduk oleh burung garuda secara membabi buta.

Wendy pun panik dan berteriak memanggil naga peliharaannya itu.

"AZURE!"

"GROAAAAAAR!"

Sang naga biru berteriak kesakitan karena diseruduk habis-habisan oleh burung garuda. Dia tidak bisa melawan lagi. Badannya melemah begitu saja dan pada akhirnya tumbang begitu saja.

Namun...

BRUUUK!

Tiba-tiba saja, Erza dan dua temannya juga tumbang ke tanah. Mereka pingsan ketika merasakan adanya tekanan aura kegelapan yang begitu kuat. Ditambah sihir pelindung Wendy juga menghilang.

Dalam badai angin itu, seseorang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Burung garuda menyadari kedatangannya.

Tujuh kepala berbunyi nyaring dan terbang secepat kilat untuk menyerang orang itu. Orang itu hanya menyeringai dan berseru keras.

"SHADOW KNIFE!"

Dari tubuh orang itu, keluarlah aura hitam yang meluncur dan berubah bentuk menjadi pisau. Pisau itu transparan dan tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa.

WHUUUSH!

Satu pisau transparan meluncur tajam ke arah burung garuda itu. Pisau itu membelah satu kepala burung garuda.

SLASH!

Muncul enam pisau yang tidak terlihat lagi, meluncur dan menebas keenam kepala burung garuda yang tersisa. Darah merah segar merembes dari tiap kepala yang telah terpotong.

Sang burung garuda mengerang kesakitan dan pada akhirnya melayang jatuh ke bawah sana.

BRUAAAK!

Badannya yang besar, menghantam tanah hingga tanah itu bergoyang kuat seperti dilanda gempa bumi. Tidak bergerak lagi alias sudah mati.

Badai angin tornado menghilang. Sang naga biru juga terkapar di tanah karena babak belur. Kedua matanya sudah membentuk seperti obat nyamuk.

"Berhasil!" orang itu tampak senang, berdiri tak jauh dari kelompok Erza.

SET!

Dia adalah Naruto, berpenampilan kasual dan menyandang tas orange di punggungnya, namun kesannya sangat berbeda. Rambut pirang jabriknya masih sama, tapi kedua matanya berwarna merah kehitaman. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

"Hehehe... Guardian of Death Forest berhasil kukalahkan hanya dengan menggunakan Shadow Knife," tukas Naruto alias Yami itu."Ingat itu baik-baik, Naruto. Kau bisa menggunakan serangan Shadow Knife untuk menikam musuhmu secara diam-diam. Seperti yang kini kulakukan."

Yami yang menguasai tubuh Naruto, menyeringai sinis. Kemudian dia masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto bersama aura kegelapannya. Dia kembali "tertidur" dan akan terbangun lagi jika merasakan adanya ancaman bahaya.

Naruto tersentak dan baru sadar. Dia sendiri pun kaget dan celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh begitu.

"Lho? Lho? Dimana ini? Perasaan... Aku baru berangkat dari rumah tadi... Tapi, sekarang aku ada dimana?"

Dia menjadi bingung sendiri dan tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu menyadari bahwa ada tiga gadis yang terkapar tak jauh darinya. Juga naga biru yang masih terbaring di sana.

"Ng... I-Itukan... Erza, Wendy, dan Lucy, kan?"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto berlari kecil untuk menghampiri mereka bertiga. Bersamaan Erza yang sadar terlebih dahulu.

"Ah...," kedua mata Erza terbuka secara perlahan-lahan."A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Erza."

Erza menoleh ke arah samping kirinya dan mendapati Naruto yang berlutut.

"Hei, kau rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Erza malah balik bertanya.

"Aku mau pergi ke desa Goddess itu," Naruto merengut.

"Oh. Untuk apa kau pergi ke sana?"

"Ada misi khusus dari Kepala sekolah. Aku harus memberikan perkamen rahasia pada Dewi Kaguya."

"Perkamen rahasia?"

"Ya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa isi perkamen rahasianya."

"Yang pasti bersifat rahasia."

"Iya sih."

Naruto mengangguk. Erza berusaha bangkit, Naruto pun membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Biar aku membantumu," Naruto menggerakkan dua tangannya ke arah Erza.

"Tidak usah!" Erza menepis kasar dua tangan Naruto yang hendak memeluknya.

"Aduuuh...! Kau kasar sekali!"

"Biarkan saja! Huh...!"

SREK!

Dengan cepat, Erza berdiri. Naruto melototinya. Wendy dan Lucy akhirnya sadar juga.

"Ah...," Wendy membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan memilih duduk di tanah.

"Aduuuh... Ke-Kepalaku terasa sakit...," Lucy mengadu kesakitan pada kepalanya karena baru sadar kepalanya terhantam batu besar saat dia tumbang tadi. Juga memilih duduk di tanah.

"Hei, kalian berdua tidak apa-apa, kan?" Erza berlutut di depan Lucy dan Wendy.

"Ti-Tidak...," Lucy yang menjawab, sementara Wendy menggeleng.

"Tadi... Apa yang terjadi ya? Tiba-tiba, aku merasa napasku sesak. Tahu-tahu kita pingsan begini," ungkap Wendy.

"Iya, aku juga merasakannya."

"Aku juga, Erza."

"Hmmm... Ngomong-ngomong... Kok ada Naruto di sini?"

Lucy ternganga sambil menunjuk Naruto. Erza dan Wendy memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Dia juga pergi ke arah yang sama dengan kita," Erza yang menjelaskan.

"Oh, ke desa Goddess ya?" Lucy menurunkan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama pergi saja, Naruto...," usul Wendy tiba-tiba."Soalnya kalau kita berjalan jauh lebih ke dalam hutan, akan banyak bertemu dengan makhluk sihir yang sangat buas."

"Aku mau saja sih ikut. Tapi, apa itu tidak merepotkan kalian bertiga? Lagipula... Erza tidak kelihatan suka kalau aku ikut dengan kalian," Naruto melirik Erza yang melototinya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Erza. Erza pun sweatdrop sendiri.

"EHEM!" Erza berdehem keras."Boleh saja sih, Naruto ikut dengan kita. Kalau pergi sendirian, itu pasti lebih berbahaya ya, kan?"

"Syukurlah... Erza mengizinkan Naruto ikut!" Lucy tampak senang.

"Terima kasih, Erza."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

Erza memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa senang. Wendy memperhatikan keadaan sekitar lalu pandangannya tertancap pada naga biru tadi. Wendy terkejut.

"AZURE!" Wendy segera berlari menghampiri sang naga.

Ketiga orang itu memperhatikan Wendy yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala sang naga.

"Lho... Apa yang terjadi dengan burung garuda itu?" Lucy menunjuk ke arah bangkai burung garuda itu, tak jauh dari mereka.

"Iya. Tujuh kepalanya terpotong. Apa Azure yang melakukannya?" Erza memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya untuk berpikir.

"Berarti Azure memang berhasil mengalahkan burung garuda itu."

"Hn. Azure memang hebat."

Erza tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Wendy yang menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengembalikan sang naga ke tempat asalnya. Sang naga disuruh beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

Keadaan kembali aman untuk sementara waktu.

"Terima kasih, Azure," Wendy tersenyum sambil menghilangkan sihirnya dari tangan kanannya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Wendy. Azure Dragon peliharaanmu memang berhasil mengalahkan Guardian of Death Forest itu," Erza datang mendekatinya.

"Ya. Aku kira dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Guardian of Death Forest."

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Baik."

Wendy mengangguk dan berjalan duluan. Dia bertindak sebagai navigator yang menuntun para anggotanya agar selamat sampai ke desa Goddess.

Dengan menggunakan sihir tingkat tingginya, Wendy mampu men-scanning area hutan ini untuk mendapatkan pemetaan yang sangat jelas. Guna mencari jalan yang aman dan jangan sampai mereka terlibat bahaya yang sangat serius. Karena banyak rintangan yang harus dihadapi saat menuju ke desa Goddess itu. Jika tidak hati-hati, nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya.

Seharian itu mereka berjalan. Selama dalam perjalanan, mereka banyak menemukan makhluk-makhluk sihir yang buas dan ganas. Sampai-sampai terlibat pertarungan sihir yang sengit.

Pada akhirnya, beberapa jam kemudian, mereka berempat pun sampai di luar hutan kematian. Langit senja jingga kemerah-merahan, menyambut kedatangan mereka saat tiba di dekat sungai yang berair jernih.

"Haaaah... Capek...," Lucy duduk di atas sebuah batu besar dengan tampang yang lesu.

"Akhirnya~ Kita terbebas dari hutan kematian itu~ Aaaah...," Naruto menghelakan napas leganya berkali-kali, dan duduk di atas batu besar.

"Aku jadi haus dan lapar nih...," Erza memegang perutnya yang tidak kompromi lagi dan juga ikut duduk di atas batu besar."Wendy, apa desa Goddess itu masih jauh dari sini?"

"Tidak jauh lagi kok. Tinggal menyeberang lewat jembatan kayu itu. Kita berjalan sekitar 3 meter lagi dan barulah sampai ke desa Goddess," Wendy menunjuk ke arah jembatan kayu yang tergantung di tengah sungai itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada jembatan kayu itu. Erza pun mengangguk.

"Tunggu apalagi... Ayo, kita jalan lagi sekarang!" Erza bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya," Naruto dan Erza mengangguk.

Mereka berempat melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Menyusuri jembatan kayu yang menggantung di tengah sungai. Di sekitar mereka, dipenuhi pepohonan hijau yang kecil dan rindang. Suasananya jauh lebih cerah dibanding suasana di hutan kematian.

Matahari kian tenggelam di ufuk barat, seiring langit senja yang semakin menghitam. Malam hari segera tiba untuk menyingkirkan siang. Menyambut kedatangan bintang dan bulan yang bersiap untuk menghiasi langit malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desa Goddess, itulah nama desa terpencil yang didatangi kelompok Erza.

Sebuah desa yang damai dan sunyi, dihuni sebagian besar perempuan yang merupakan keturunan dari para dewi. Tidak ada pria di sana, namun jika kau yang datang ke desa tersebut, maka para dewi akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati dan memperlakukanmu sebagai tamu yang terhormat.

Bangunan-bangunan yang didirikan di sana, berbentuk tradisional. Banyak pepohonan rindang dan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi di berbagai sudut desa tersebut. Berudara sejuk. Berada di daratan tinggi.

Pemimpin desa ini adalah Dewi Kaguya, yang kini masih hidup. Dia berada di istana langit, yang terletak di puncak bukit, tak jauh dari desa tersebut.

Kaguya yang sedang berada di singgasana-nya, telah mengetahui kedatangan empat orang itu. Dia menunggu mereka sekarang.

Malam hari sudah tiba. Tampak bulan dan bintang muncul di langit yang begitu gelap. Seisi alam memberitahukan kedatangan empat orang itu pada sang Dewi Cahaya.

Menginjakkan kaki di pintu gerbang desa Goddess itu, kelompok Erza dikejutkan dengan kedatangan beberapa orang yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sekelompok gadis muda yang berpakaian kimono serba berwarna putih.

"Selamat datang di desa ini, wahai tamu terhormat dari kota Fairy!" seru semua gadis itu, yang merupakan kelompok pelayan Kaguya.

"Eh?" Erza dan tiga orangnya saling pandang karena heran.

SRIIING!

Tiba-tiba lagi, muncul cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan di depan kelompok pelayan itu. Cahaya putih itu berubah wujud menjadi sosok manusia.

"...!" kelompok Erza membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing."Di-Dia..."

Cahaya putih itu menghilang. Tampaklah sosok wanita muda yang sangat cantik. Berambut putih panjang sampai ke kakinya. Bermata putih. Kulitnya putih pucat. Mengenakan pakaian kimono putri berkerah tinggi dengan lengan longgar yang panjang dan celana putih longgar. Sepatu jepit berwarna putih membungkus kedua kakinya.

Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam dua lengan kimononya. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi aura cahaya. Dengan kata lain dia adalah...

"O-Ootsutsuki Kaguya ya?" tunjuk Lucy yang ternganga.

"Benar, akulah Ootsutsuki Kaguya...," wanita muda yang bernama Kaguya itu mengangguk."Aku telah menunggu kedatangan kalian sejak tadi. Jadi, selamat datang ke tempatku ini."

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Erza, Lucy, dan Wendy membungkuk hormat pada Kaguya kecuali Naruto. Kaguya hanya tersenyum.

"Hormat pada Kaguya-sama yang agung...," kata Erza dan dua gadis itu.

"Ya... Lalu?" Kaguya melirik Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membungkuk hormat padanya."Siapa laki-laki yang tidak sopan ini?"

"Eh?" Erza menoleh ke arah Naruto dan lantas menyenggol kaki Naruto dengan kakinya.

"Ah...," Naruto tersentak karena kakinya disenggol oleh kaki Erza dan langsung membungkuk hormat pada Kaguya."Ma-Maaf... Kaguya-sama."

"Hmmm... Tidak apa-apa..."

Kaguya sedikit tersenyum, namun kedua matanya menyipit tajam. Dia bisa melihat adanya aura kegelapan yang menguar di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Juga tahu bahwa ada arwah Necromancer yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

'Anak laki-laki ini dirasuki arwah Necromancer. Aura kegelapannya sangat kuat...,' batin Kaguya yang semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto, tidak terlihat oleh Erza dan yang lainnya. Hanya terlihat oleh Kaguya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto saja tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

WHUUUSH!

Mendadak, aura kegelapan itu meluncur untuk menyerang Kaguya. Kaguya tersentak dan langsung menangkisnya dengan sihir cahayanya.

FWAAAAT!

Muncul perisai cahaya putih berbentuk bola yang melindungi Kaguya. Kaguya langsung mengeluarkan tekanan gelombang kejut sehingga perisai bola cahaya putih yang melindunginya berbalik arah untuk membalas Naruto.

DHUAAAAR!

Naruto pun sukses terkena serangan bola cahaya putih itu. Bagian depan tubuhnya meledak dan membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang.

BRUAAAAK!

Naruto pun terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan babak belur. Mengalami luka bakar pada bagian depan tubuhnya. Dia tak sadarkan diri seketika.

"... Eh!?" semua orang terkejut melihatnya kecuali Kaguya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menyerangnya, Kaguya-sama?" tanya Lucy pada Kaguya.

"Dia sangat berbahaya. Aku harap kalian berhati-hati dengannya," jawab Kaguya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Berbahaya? Kenapa?"

"Suatu hari nanti, kalian akan tahu," Kaguya melirik kelompok pelayan yang ada di belakangnya."Kelompok Alchemist, bawa anak laki-laki itu ke tempat pengobatan. Yang lainnya, ikut aku ke istana sekarang juga."

Dua gadis yang merupakan Alchemist, membungkuk hormat pada Kaguya,"Baik, Kaguya-sama!"

Kaguya memandang lagi ke arah kelompok Erza.

"Kalian bertiga juga ikut denganku, Erza, Lucy, Wendy."

"Anda tahu nama kami bertiga?" Erza kagum.

"Tentu. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Hebat!"

"Hmmm... Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Baik!"

Tiga gadis itu mengangguk patuh. Kaguya yang berjalan duluan dan disusul tiga gadis itu. Barulah kelompok pelayan tadi yang menyusul mereka dari belakang.

Sementara dua gadis Alchemist tadi, memapah Naruto dengan tandu yang didapatkan secara ajaib. Naruto segera dibawa ke tempat pengobatan untuk mendapatkan perawatan selanjutnya.

Sambil memandang punggung Kaguya yang berjalan di depannya ini, Erza membatin di hati.

'Apa maksud Kaguya-sama jika kami harus berhati-hati dengan Naruto? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat Kaguya-sama mengatakan hal itu? Apalagi Kaguya-sama menyerang Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Pasti ada alasannya...'

Suara hati Erza dapat didengar oleh Kaguya. Kaguya hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya.

'Anak perempuan yang sangat menarik. Erza Scarlet, seorang Channel berikutnya.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inilah awal pertemuan kelompok Erza dengan Kaguya.**

 **Setelah ini, apa yang terjadi?**

 **Saksikan saja di chapter 5.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Kamis, 14 September 2017**


	5. Mulai latihan yang pertama

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 14 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO, NECROMANCER BARU**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **Scane battle by Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Mulai latihan yang pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di istana langit, tepatnya di atas bukit yang ada di wilayah desa Goddess.

Di ruang tamu tersebut, tampak Erza dan dua temannya duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami, saling berhadapan dengan Kaguya yang juga duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Jadi, anda sudah tahu maksud kedatangan kami ke sini?" tanya Erza yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tujuan kalian adalah mencariku. Lalu kau Erza, kau ingin berguru padaku. Apa itu benar?" jawab Kaguya yang tersenyum.

"Iya. Benar sekali. Aku ingin menjadi murid anda, Kaguya-sama."

"Hmmm... Aku mau saja menerimamu sebagai muridku. Tapi, tidak semudah itu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena mempelajari kekuatan elemen sihir cahaya ini, membutuhkan hati yang sangat bersih. Tapi, aku melihat hatimu sangat kotor. Dikuasai jiwa dendam terhadap laki-laki yang kau benci. Niatmu ingin mengalahkan Naruto, kan?"

"Eh?"

Erza membelalakkan kedua matanya. Lucy dan Wendy saling bergumam,'Kaguya-sama memang hebat.'

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa anda tahu apa yang aku rasakan?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Itu karena aku adalah seorang Dewi Cahaya. Dewi Cahaya mampu membaca pikiran dan hati seseorang. Juga mampu melihat pikiran, hati, dan jiwa yang kotor," Kaguya menatap Erza dengan serius."Kau harus membersihkan hatimu yang kotor itu. Barulah bisa mempelajari kekuatan sihir cahaya ini."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membersihkan hatiku yang kotor ini?"

"Caranya bertapa di tempat yang sepi."

"Aku mau melakukannya sekarang!"

SREK!

Erza bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Menunjukkan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku akan bertapa agar anda mau menerimaku sebagai murid. Aku mohon bantuannya, Kaguya-sama," lanjut Erza yang membungkukkan badannya pada Kaguya.

"Baiklah... Jika itu maumu. Aku akan menunjukkan caranya padamu," Kaguya tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kaguya-sama."

Erza juga tersenyum. Lucy dan Wendy merasa senang melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, bangunlah!"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya tatkala mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia pun bertanya.

"Siapa yang memanggilku?"

SET!

Muncul sosok dirinya yang lain, berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ka-Kau lagi!?"

Sosok bermata merah kehitaman itu menyeringai lebar.

"Hehehe... Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto."

"Ka-Kau Yami itu, kan?"

"Ya. Aku Yami."

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi, hah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin kau berlatih menggunakan kekuatan Necromancer itu."

"JANGAN PAKSA AKU LAGI!"

"Mau atau tidak mau, kau harus mempelajarinya."

"JANGAN HARAP!"

Naruto ingin menghajar Yami. Tapi, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Seakan-akan terpaku di permukaan kegelapan yang sunyi ini.

Yami menyeringai lebar lagi.

"Hmmm... Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku ataupun bergerak dari sana. Karena kau berada dalam kekuasaanku. Hatimu, pikiranmu, jiwamu dan tubuhmu telah menyatu dalam diriku. Aku bisa sesuka hati menggunakan tubuhmu. Menarik, bukan?"

Naruto menggeram kesal.

"MENARIK APANYA, HAH!? SIALAN KAU!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti, aku akan menjadi gurumu sekarang. Bersiaplah untuk mempelajari jurus Necromancer yang paling pertama."

Di alam sadar Naruto, tempat menjadi latihan Naruto dengan Yami. Naruto yang baru menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang, hanya berteriak keras.

"HEI, SEBENARNYA AKU ADA DIMANA, HAH?!"

Yami memasang wajah bengongnya.

"Di alam bawah sadarmu, tahu."

"Alam bawah sadar?"

"Ya. Kita mulai latihannya sekarang. Jurus Necromancer yang pertama..."

"Hei, bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?"

"Ukh..."

Muncul sudut perempatan di kepala Yami karena Naruto memotong pembicaraannya. Giliran dia yang berteriak marah.

"HEI, BISA DIAM TIDAK!? KAU BERISIK SEKALI! MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU SAJA!"

"HUH... JUSTRU MALAH KAU YANG MENGGANGGUKU!" Naruto balik berteriak lebih keras dari Yami."POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU LATIHAN! LALU KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGELUARKANMU SEBELUM KAU MAU LATIHAN DENGANKU!"

"HUH... DASAR! KAU MENYEBALKAN, YAMI!"

"MAU ATAU TIDAK, HAH!?"

"YA... YA... MAU!"

Naruto dan Yami sama-sama merengut. Pada akhirnya mereka berhenti bertengkar.

Yami menghelakan napasnya dan berkata.

"Haaah, ya sudahlah. Ayo, kita latihan!"

"Ya..."

Naruto berwajah manyun dan terpaksa mendengarkan penjelasan Yami tentang jurus sihir kegelapan yang pertama. Kemudian langsung mempraktekkannya sesuai penjelasan dari Yami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari yang cerah karena bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Bintang-bintang bermunculan untuk menemani sang rembulan. Angin malam berdesir, menambah dinginnya suasana malam ini.

Kaguya dan Erza sudah sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Lucy dan Wendy tidak ikut dengan mereka, justru pergi untuk melihat Naruto yang kini dirawat di tempat pengobatan. Mereka berempat sudah makan malam, dan barulah pergi untuk beraktifitas.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Erza dan Kaguya kini berdiri di dalam gua, tak jauh dari istana langit. Dimana ada batu bulat besar di tengah-tengah gua yang berbentuk kubah itu. Terdapat obor-obor yang menyala yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding, guna menerangi tempat itu.

Suasana di dalam gua, sangat sunyi dan sepi. Tidak tampak kelelawar yang biasa bergantung di atas gua itu. Hanya ada Kaguya dan Erza.

Suara Kaguya memecahkan kesunyian di tempat itu. Suaranya menggema keras.

"Di sinilah tempatnya, Erza," kata Kaguya yang memandang Erza."Kau harus bertapa di sini semalaman."

"Di sini ya, Kaguya-sama," Erza mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ya. Kau harus duduk bersila di atas batu besar itu."

Kaguya menunjuk ke batu bulat besar yang di tengah-tengah gua itu. Erza mengangguk dan langsung duduk bersila di atas batu bulat besar itu.

Kaguya tersenyum akan keseriusan Erza. Dia pun melanjutkan.

"Setelah kau duduk bersila di atas batu itu, kau harus menutup kedua matamu. Konsentrasi penuh. Jangan hiraukan apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu. Rasakan energi alam yang menyatu dalam hatimu. Energi alam akan menyapu hatimu yang kotor dan mengeluarkan sosok kegelapan yang menyelimuti hatimu selama ini. Kalahkan sosok kegelapan itu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti," Erza mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau berhasil melakukannya. Aku pergi dulu."

Kaguya menghilang dari tempat itu. Erza mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

'Baiklah... Aku mulai sekarang!' batin Erza yang bertekad di dalam hatinya.

Dia pun menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi penuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Lucy dan Wendy menengok keadaan Naruto di tempat pengobatan, tepatnya di rumah tradisional jepang.

Di sebuah kamar khusus pasien, Naruto tampak terbaring di atas sebuah kasur, yang terletak di lantai. Bantal berwarna putih menyanggah bagian belakang kepalanya. Selimut berwarna biru membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang hitam.

Bagian depan tubuhnya sudah sembuh total. Luka-luka bakar itu sudah menghilang berkat kekuatan sihir penyembuh dari seorang Alchemist. Hanya saja, Naruto belum sadar sampai sekarang.

Dua gadis itu duduk di samping kasur yang ditempati Naruto. Saling memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kata Alchemist yang merawat Naruto tadi, keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja sekarang. Diperkirakan dia akan sadar besok harinya," sahut Wendy.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Haaah...," Lucy menghelakan napas leganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa Kaguya-sama meminta kita berhati-hati dengan Naruto ya? Apalagi dia bilang kalau Naruto itu berbahaya."

"Entahlah. Yang pasti ada alasannya, kan?"

"Benar. Tapi, aku penasaran."

"Aku juga."

Pembicaraan mereka berdua berhenti tatkala ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar itu. Seseorang itu adalah Alchemist yang merawat Naruto.

"Maaf... Mengganggu... Pasien harus beristirahat penuh sampai pagi. Apa kalian berdua bisa keluar sekarang?" pinta gadis Alchemist itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baik...," kata Lucy yang juga tersenyum.

Maka Lucy dan Wendy keluar dari kamar itu. Gadis Alchemist tadi juga keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di lorong yang sepi. Lorong itu diterangi dengan cahaya obor-obor yang menyala di dua sisinya. Memberikan kesan kehidupan tradisional seperti di zaman jepang kuno.

Lucy pun bertanya pada gadis Alchemist itu.

"A-Anu... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Gadis Alchemist menjawabnya.

"Ya. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa Kaguya-sama menyerang teman laki-laki kami tadi?"

"Ah... Itu ya? Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Oh, tidak tahu ya? Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Tapi... Mungkin ada alasannya kenapa Kaguya-sama menyerang teman laki-laki kalian itu. Mungkin Kaguya-sama melihat adanya aura jahat yang menyelubungi anak laki-laki itu."

"...!" Lucy terkejut."Aura jahat?"

"Ya. Biasanya begitu. Soalnya Kaguya-sama tidak akan menyerang siapapun kecuali orang itu berniat buruk padanya. Jadi, bisa dipastikan anak laki-laki itu punya niat yang buruk terhadap Kaguya-sama. Kaguya-sama mengatakan bahwa kalian harus berhati-hati dengannya, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah dengannya mulai dari sekarang."

"Baik."

"Aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam."

Gadis Alchemist itu membungkuk hormat pada Lucy dan Wendy. Lantas dia pergi ke arah kanan. Lucy dan Wendy menyaksikan kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

"Berarti Naruto berbahaya ya?" Wendy melirik Lucy.

"Menurutku begitu. Tapi, aku masih merasa ragu," Lucy juga melirik Wendy.

"Yang pasti, kita awasi saja Naruto dari sekarang."

"Ya."

Lucy mengangguk. Wendy tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke penginapan sekarang? Aku sudah mengantuk nih. Hoaaam...," Lucy menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baik. Kita pergi ke penginapan saja," Wendy mengangguk sambil tersenyum lagi.

Maka keduanya pun pergi ke arah kiri. Berjalan santai sambil mengobrol ke arah penginapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang kegelapan yang sejati, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun, Erza menemukan sosok dirinya yang lain, berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sosok dirinya yang bermata hitam dan beraura kegelapan.

Erza sangat kaget akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanya Erza dengan bergetar.

"Aku adalah jiwa kegelapanmu. Jiwa yang penuh dendam terhadap orang yang kau benci. Kau menginginkan kekuatan yang sangat besar agar kau bisa mengalahkan orang itu. Tapi... Tidak akan semudah itu, kau menguasai kekuatan sihir cahaya itu. Karena aku akan menghalangimu sekarang," jawab Dark Erza atau bisa disingkat menjadi D'Erza itu.

BETS!

D'Erza berlari kencang untuk menyerang Erza. Erza tersentak dan kemudian langsung menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya.

SET!

Tangan kanan Erza teracung ke depan. Memunculkan sinar kebiruan dari telunjuk kanannya. Itulah jurus elemen sihir petir yang bernama **"Blue Thunderbolt."**

BZZZT!

Sinar kebiruan itu memanjang dan membentuk seperti kilatan petir. Meluncur cepat ke arah D'Erza. D'Erza dengan gesit menghindari serangan itu dan memunculkan serangan sihir yang sama.

BZZZZT!

Tembakan kilat petir biru meluncur ke arah Erza. Erza segera menghindar dengan cara melompat ke samping kanan.

Dua serangan itu meledak di dua sisi yang berbeda.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

WHUUUSH!

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, D'Erza mengalirkan listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya. Erza melihat D'Erza melayangkan tinju ke arahnya.

"ELECTRO FIST!" seru D'Erza.

DUAAAK!

Erza terpental setelah menerima pukulan kuat berlapis listrik dari D'Erza, dia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya setelah terseret di tanah.

D'Erza menyeringai,"Ada apa, hah? Apa pukulanku terlalu menyakitkan untukmu?"

Erza tak menjawab. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Masih dalam posisi bertahan, dia memperhatikan punggung tangan kanannya yang memar. Meski sempat membuat pertahanan menggunakan sihir (Electric Body) untuk mengimbangi tegangan listriknya, namun tetap saja dia harus merasakan tinju lawan hingga membuatnya terluka.

"Sudah menyerah?"

D'Erza bersuara lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya seolah mengejek.

'A-aku...'

Entah karena apa, hati Erza sedikit bimbang.

 **["Konsentrasilah."]**

"Eh?"

 **["Jangan hiraukan kejadian di sekitarmu. Rasakanlah energi alam dalam hatimu, energi alam akan menyapu kegelapan di hatimu dan mengeluarkan sosok kegelapan yang ada dalam hatimu selama ini. Kalahkan sosok kegelapan itu, mengerti?"]**

Seketika energi sihir meluap-luap dari tubuh Erza. Tak ada waktu untuk bimbang, kalahkan kegelapan hatimu atau dia yang mengalahkanmu.

"Oh! Itu percuma! Kau tahu?"

D'Erza berkata demikian saat matanya melihat Erza memasang kuda-kuda jurusnya. Dia juga memasang kuda-kuda yang sama.

"Fire fist! Combo!/Fire fist Combo!"

Keduanya menggunakan jurus yang sama. "Tinju api beruntun" saling hantam, saling menekan tak ada tanda-tanda ingin kalah dari keduanya. Gelombang api panas tercipta tiap kali tinju api mereka saling menghantam.

SRAAKKK!

Keduanya mundur, setelah terhempas akibat efek hantaman tinju api mereka.

"Boleh juga kau," Erza berkata setelah menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tampaknya tabiat si rambut merah ini mulai kumat. Hei! Dia sudah tak terhitung berapa kali menendang bokong Natsu karena nekat menantangnya bertarung!

Kesampingkan bahwa dia kalah dari Naruto.

"Khuh. Apa hanya itu?"

"Ah?"

"Kepercayaan dirimu meningkat setelah mengimbangiku. Naif sekali."

Bukannya kesal dan marah, Erza justru merasa tertantang oleh ucapan D'Erza.

"Oh... Baiklah, kalau begitu," di sekeliling tubuh Erza tercipta bola api berukuran sedang."Apa kau bisa menghindarinya?"

"Flame Booster!"

Bola-bola api itu meluncur bagaikan peluru menuju D'Erza.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, itu percuma!"

Lagi. D'Erza menggunakan jurus yang sama.

"Flame Booster!"

BWOOOSHH! BWOOSHHH!

KABOOMM!

Tempat yang awalnya kegelapan itu, kini menjadi sangat terang karena efek benturan dua jurus berelemen api. Suhu udara di sekitar mereka meningkat drastis, asap mengepul di banyak tempat akibat ledakan bola api nyasar, awan hitam terlihat di langit, kilatan petir juga mulai tercipta. Di tempat ini, tak ada hal yang disebut matahari. Hanya ada kegelapan. Erza entah bagaimana bisa melihat musuhnya secara normal.

Itulah keadaan tempat ini.

Erza menghentikan serangan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman karena rencana yang ia buat berjalan lancar. Sementara D'Erza menyeringai. Dia bersuara.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Kulihat tenagamu sudah mulai menurun. Kehabisan stamina, hah? Selama kau tak menyadari perbedaan antara kau dan aku, kemenangan mustahil untukmu."

"Kau benar. Semua jurus yang aku gunakan tadi telah menguras tenagaku. Tapi, apa kau sungguh berpikir jika aku tak punya persiapan?!"

Di langit. Kilatan petir menyambar bersama suara gemuruh guntur.

Erza melanjutkan.

"Ini sudah berakhir. Terimakasih karena sudah membantuku membuat ini. Cosmos Thunder!"

JDEEEERRRR!

Tanpa ampun, D'Erza menerima serangan itu. Tubuhnya tertelan kilatan cahaya dari langit. Tempatnya berdiri tadi kini menjadi sebuah kawah lebar dengan asap dan percikan listrik yang membubung tinggi.

Erza terduduk. Nafasnya memburu, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis untuk memakai jurus barusan.

"Hah... Hah... Haah... Sudah berakhi...!?"

JLEB!

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Gogh!?"

Masih dalam keadaan terduduk, pedang petir menembus perutnya hingga darah mengalir keluar dari mulut dan luka di perutnya.

"Ka-kau..."

"Kau bertanya kenapa bisa begini, kan? Itu mudah. Karena aku, adalah kau dan kau tahu apa perbedaan kita?"

'Apa yang dia katakan?' Erza membatin bingung.'Bukankah perbedaan kami adalah dia yang jahat?'

"Kau salah!" D'Erza berseru.

Dia berucap sambil menekan Thunder Sword yang menancap di perut Erza.

Hal itu membuat Erza mengerang dan meludahkan darah. Meski kesakitan, ekspresi bingung terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku juga tahu. Semua rencana seranganmu sejak awal. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

D'Erza mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping telinga Erza.

"Serangan pertamaku tadi?"

Erza membulatkan kedua matanya. Benar. Sejak awal semua serangannya dapat dihindari dan ditangkis. Semua gerakan D'Erza terarah. Seolah dia tahu serangan akan datang kapan dan darimana.

Erza teringat kembali saat D'Erza menghindari Blue Thunderbolt dan memberinya serangan balasan.

"Sudah mengerti? Ya... Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Ah... Baiklah. Karena kau akan segera berakhir. Akan kujelaskan sedikit perbedaan kita."

"Bukankah karena kau..."

"Sudah kubilang kau salah! Menjelaskan ini tak seperti perbedaan antara ayam dan domba. Kalau ayam berkaki dua, dan domba berkaki empat. Karena perbedaan kita hanyalah hal kecil yang disebut... **[Naluri]**..."

"Kata hati?"

"Iya. Dan kata hatiku mengatakan aku harus mengalahkanmu."

"Aku juga..."

"Itu kata hatiku! **[Naluri]** dari sisi gelapmu!"

Erza terhenyak, kegelapan mulai menjalar perlahan dari luka di perut ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pikirannya kosong, dia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana?

Pikirannya melayang, dia mengingat kembali perasaan itu.

Perasaan saat ia ingin mengalahkan Naruto.

Perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih..."

"Hah?"

Erza tanpa sadar mengucapkannya. D'Erza juga bingung, meski tahu isi pikiran Erza tapi, D'Erza tak mampu memahami mengapa hal itu membuat Erza senang.

"Eh!?" D'Erza terkejut melihat kegelapan yang telah mencapai dada Erza lenyap begitu saja. Thunder Sword yang seharusnya menusuk Erza, kini mengurai dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Erza melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih. Karena keberadaanmulah aku menjadi kuat. Terima kasih karena telah berada dalam hatiku selama ini. Berkat itulah aku... bisa mengerti."

Sambil terhuyung-huyung, Erza mencoba bangkit. Dia menciptakan Thunder Sword di tangan kanannya.

"Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

JLEB!

Keadaan berbalik. Kini tubuh D'Erza diselimuti cahaya setelah tertusuk pedang petir Erza.

Berkas-berkas cahaya mulai menjalar dari bawah kaki mereka ke seluruh tempat semakin luas cahaya merambat. Tubuh D'Erza juga semakin terkikis oleh cahaya. Kini hanya tersisa leher sampai kepala dari D'Erza.

"Begitu ya... Jadi di saat-saat terakhir kau membalik keadaan. Ya... Kurasa itulah **[Nalurimu].** "

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, tubuh D'Erza pun menghilang oleh cahaya.

Erza tersenyum dengan perasaan yang tulus dan tenang. Hatinya mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih berada di dalam gua itu. Diterangi dengan cahaya obor-obor yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding.

Pagi sudah tiba, saat Erza berhasil mengalahkan sosok kegelapan jiwanya. Erza masih duduk bersila di atas batu bulat besar yang berada di tengah-tengah gua tersebut.

Erza membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang samar-samar, yang memanggilnya.

"Erza..."

Kedua mata Erza terbuka sempurna. Mendapati Kaguya yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Kaguya-sama."

"Kau telah berhasil mengalahkan hatimu yang buruk. Kini aku melihat hatimu dipenuhi oleh sinar cahaya. Rasa dendammu terhadap Naruto, sudah kau hilangkan. Kau telah menjadi Erza yang berhati bersih dan tulus."

"..."

Erza terdiam sejenak lalu dia tersenyum. Perasaannya enteng sekali.

"Ya. Aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Kaguya juga tersenyum. Dia pun berkata.

"Latihan pertama sudah selesai. Bersiaplah untuk menerima latihan yang kedua."

"Eh? Latihan? Maksudnya bertapa ini adalah latihan pertama?"

"Ya. Aku sudah menerimamu sebagai muridku. Sudah jelas?"

"...!"

Betapa bahagianya hati Erza. Dia pun tertawa dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ekspresi yang jarang dia tampakkan, kini dia tunjukkan pada sang Dewi Cahaya.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Kaguya-sensei..."

Erza menangis sambil tersenyum dengan perasaan yang tulus. Hatinya yang tenang, telah terbebas dari godaan kegelapan. Cahaya yang menyelimuti hati, perasaan, jiwa dan tubuhnya. Semuanya sudah menjadi satu. Tinggal diolah dan dilatih agar menjadi energi sihir cahaya yang sempurna.

Kaguya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Erza. Mengelus puncak rambut Erza dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang ikut aku. Ayo!"

"Ya, Kaguya-sensei."

Erza mengangguk sambil menyeka air beningnya dengan tangan kanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih buat Bayu yang sudah membuat adegan battle Erza vs Dark Erza ini. Maaf, merepotkanmu.**

 **Setelah ini, Erza akan dilatih oleh Kaguya untuk mempelajari sihir elemen cahaya yang pertama. Sebaliknya Naruto sudah menguasai jurus pertama kekuatan sihir kegelapan, atas paksaan Yami. Hal ini akan menjadikan Naruto dan Erza menjadi kuat secara perlahan-lahan.**

 **Oke. Sampai di sini saja dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 6.**

 **Sabtu, 16 September 2017**


End file.
